Of Winds and Flowers
by riyuna16
Summary: [On Hold] Nara Shikamaru, the laziest yet the smartest nin of the genins. With his quick wits & intellect, he wins any battle. But what can the strategist do as he chooses between the love of two ladies? Perhaps it's time to listen to the heart.InoShikaTe
1. As a Jounin

**"OF WINDS AND FLOWERS"**

**Written by: **riyuna16

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Summary: **Nara Shikamaru is known in the series as the lazy yet the most intelligent shinobi of his batch. He formulates the most intricate, successful tactics and knows the answers to the most perplexed questions. Everyone can justify why he has an intelligence level of over 200! But what can his IQ do when he chooses the love between two ladies? Perhaps it's time to listen to the heart. _InoShikaTema_

**A/N: **Italics mean thinking / brain waves. You're all geniuses so I'm sure you'll figure that out. Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: As a Jounin**

* * *

Four years have passed since the advancement of Shikamaru. His fellow genins have all reached his position and like history repeating itself, he again graduated the next rank first, well, much to his diappointment. Then again, he climbed one step up... to the standing most young shinobis aspire for... to the status wherein one gets the toughest missions... to the name signifying fearless and one who is feared of... and the title denoting "life and death"... the _jounin level_, which calls for ninjas with stealth, agility and responsibility.

And not to mention, industry.

"SHIKAMARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!"

Upon hearing his name, the newly-promoted jounin rushed to the doors of the Hokage office, panting. He had run as fast as his dog-tired legs could carry him. "Being a jounin is too troublesome," he mumbled under his breath. He stood in front of the Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade, with paperworks beside her desk. But not just ordinary paperworks, paperworks stacked 9 feet tall! Literally.

_Please don't let me take care of those, _he silently prayed as he stared at the piled paperworks which seem are about to collapse with just a little push.

"Shikamaru-san," the Hokage called for his attention, her fingertips together as if thinking of something.

"Yes, Hokage-sama...?" He gulped, sweating. _I'm not gonna fix THAT, you hear?!_

"Um, it may sound troublesome, but..." She glanced at the mountain of paperworks which are an inch from reaching the ceiling. "I need you to arrange all of these to--"

"NEEEEEVVVEEEEEEEERRRRRR!!!" he screamed on top of his lungs as he covered his ears and exposed the tonsil in his mouth. It was nice while it lasted. Then...

_**FLASH!**_

"Shikamaru? Shikamaru!! Wake up, dammit!" came a panicky female voice.

"-EEERRRRRR...?" The shadow-user looked around. "W-wha?" He found himself in his bed. Soft and cozy. There were wallpapers around. Family photos. Pillows. He was in his bedroom! "But, wait a second... I thought I was--"

"No, you're not." said the same voice in her matter-of-fact tone. "What's up with you today, lazybone?" He looked up, his eyes widened.

_What's this girl doing here...? _He gasped.

_In MY BEDROOM?!_

A grin spread across the kunoichi's decent face, telling Shikamaru there is _something _he doesn't know.

**A/N: **Please review and tell me what pairings you would like to include in the future chapters... and especially what _you can say_ about my story. Anou, thanks:D


	2. The Obliviously Roguish Temari

**"OF WINDS AND FLOWERS"**

**Written by: **riyuna16

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, so I'd rather just make a fic...

**Summary: **Nara Shikamaru is known in the series as the lazy yet the most intelligent shinobi of his batch. He formulates the most intricate, successful tactics and knows the answers to the most perplexed questions. Everyone can justify why he has an intelligence level of over 200! But what can his IQ do when he chooses the love between two ladies? Perhaps it's time to listen to the heart. _InoShikaTema_

**A/N: **Italics mean brain waves / thinking. The conflict starts here... aww... by the way, Gaara's here! YAY! Please bear with me if I'm going humor, to serious then romantic or whatever! I sure hope it won't affect the flow of the story...

Thank you to **Animecrazy666, zagon and Adelle-chan **for reviewing the first chapter. I appreciate _all _reviews, flames or praises. Just PLEASE, don't rub it in. It completely ruins my day... sniff Well, enough schmooze and let's get the ball rolling!

Here is Chapter Two. Enjoy... :D!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: The Obliviously Roguish Temari**

* * *

"Let me guess," said Shikamaru as he threw off his blankets and moved out of bed, pushing a thought away in his clever head. "You want something, do you?" 

"Wow, you got me." Temari replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "The Hokage asked me to fetch you. I'm here as a favor to her.&quoe more, and more until she almost couldn't breath. Then the kunoichi coughed and cleared her throat. "Finally! All alone..." she smiled scornfully as her eyes wandered freely around the bum's comfortable room. "Spying time, Shikamaru!" she murmured but actually exclaimed as she slowly opened one of his bedside tables.

"Hmph," she puffed out, staring at a new-looking set of shuriken & kunai. _"Must be a promotion gift." _She went around the bed and opened a portable drawer in his studying table. On top of the table was a computer.

"What's this?" she asked to no one in particular as she raised a white envelope to her face. In the front-top was printed the words, "To: Nara Shikamaru-kun" and at the top-bottom were the words, "From: Shikato".

"Shikato-san?!" she demanded in disbelief. _"Isn't he his dad?" _She opened the already-opened letter and read it. It says:

_Dear Shikamaru, _

_Son, you cannot imagine how PROUD I am as your father. My son, a jounin. Our clan is so proud of you when I spread them the good news that you graduated first AGAIN in your career as a nin! Even though you find so many things so troublesome and all, you still managed to graduate. I am so pleased of you, really. Tomorrow is the start of your first day as a jounin, son. Grow up to be a strong and skillful ninja, and be a good help for all of our dear Konohakagure no Sato. You have ALL my reassurance & encouragement. Especially my all-out support... Good luck, son. _

_Your father,_

_Shikato_

_PS. Thanks for letting me take a picture of us with you as a newly-advanced shinobi (although you didn't smile). And open your closet for a big surprise... __:-)_

The sand kunoichi raised a brow.

_Big surprise, huh?_

She looked around for a big thing which looks like a closet and when she did, she gently opened it and stared at the regalia in awe. It was none other than the jounin vest - all shining, shimmering, splendid.

She gazed at it for a while for she never saw it hanging on a coat hanger before. And neither did we! Because as always, it's already worn by the chuunins who do nothing but teach, who I can only think of is Iruka, and do bad stuff, like Mizuki, and jounins we see in the series who kick bad guys in the butt or do other nasty stuff who are composed of Kakashi, Gai and the others!

Well ANYWAY...

After a period of time, she closed the closet slowly. _"He's really turning into a jounin..." _Then she started feeling her heart beat faster. She blinked several times and stared oblivious on the ground. It was because, needless to say, she was growing anxious. But she pushed the thought away.

In the corner of her eye, she saw something on the wall. Her lush eyes locked into place as she turned around and faced it. In front of her was a beautiful family portrait. The entire clan of Nara, standing in formal wears paired off with blissful smiles plastered on their ecstatic faces. But what caught her utmost attention was the very familiar person situated at the front-center of the picture.

She smiled.

"I hope you really _do_ become a strong and skillful ninja..." she mumbled as her glistening eyes played with the thought. Then she remembered something. Something that made her delicate face twist into frustration and annoyance. Something that made her verdant eyes lose their sparkle. She recalled it again.

_**Flashback . . . **_

It was eight in the morning when the sand kunoichi knocked on the wooden doors of the Kazekage office.

"Come in." said a low voice.

Temari opened the door and looked up at the highest official of the Hidden Sand Village, cross-chested with his back turned away from her.

"You called me, Kazekage-sama, sir?" she asked sweetly as she beamed and placed her fan parallel to her side. Maybe now you're demanding 'Sweetly?! What's she got to do with him?!' But before you grind me into a pulp, the answer is _no_. She isn't, because it so happened that _someone _has succeeded the Kage throne after the years.

"Hn, I was expecting you later. You're early." he uttered, still turned away from her. She broke into 0D

"I already elucidated," said the kage as the turned his back away. "I said long story. I'll explain everything once you've returned."

She stared at him then sighed. The sand kunoichi doesn't really understand his little brother very well. But one thing's for sure... she _trusts _himGaara always does what he says. And that's what matters to her. So she grinned at him.

"Fine." she uttered. "Just make sure you _know_ what you're doing, Gaara-sama."

"Hn." he snapped.

"One thing though," she uttered, her forehead creased. "Why me?"

There was a short moment of silence. The Kazekage smirked. "Because you were there during their rescue mission," he answered, confronting her. "You _saved_ him."

Temari became speechless for a moment. _"Well yeah, he's right. I DID save him from that flute girl, Tayuya." _then protested, "B-but that's just too _shallow_, you know?" she stated. "I don't even know his teammates."

"There's no other reason," spoke Gaara as he turned his back again. "And no other choice."

She bit her lower lip and left the ominous atmosphere of the Kazekage office. There was something in their conversation that was too disturbing, too bothersome. Sometimes, she feels she has a kage brother but doesn't know him. Like, he's _there _but he never truly was _here_.

_**End of flashback. **_

* * *

Temari slowly turned away from the portrait, and decided to look around _more_ efficiently for important papers or anything of valuable information she might use. A minute has passed when suddenly, the bedroom door opened wide to reveal someone she _least_ expected. 

**A/N: **Reviews? I really want to know your feedbacks. Arigatou gozaimasu :D!


	3. It's a Threesome!

**"UNLAZY BUM"**

**Written by: **riyuna16

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, but I think I did last night...

**Summary: **Nara Shikamaru is known in the series as the lazy yet the most intelligent shinobi of his batch. He formulates the most intricate, successful tactics and knows the answers to the most perplexed questions. Everyone can justify why he has an intelligence level of over 200! But what can his IQ do when he chooses the love between two ladies? Perhaps it's time to listen to the heart. _InoShikaTema_

**A/N: **_(XXX - change scene) _Hi! I changed the summary since I felt it had a difficult story line. I wish the readers will like this 'revised' fic of mine and continue reading it! Please review and tell me if you want other pairings to be included... Anyhow, here is Chapter Three. Enjoy... :D!

**"UNLAZY BUM"**

Written by: riyuna16

**_CHAPTER THREE: It's a Threesome!_**

(start)

Time was running out as Shikamaru ran back to his house, completely unmindful of the girl he left in his room. He thought he was so stupid for leaving his jounin vest, coming to see the Hokage in his plain white undershirt and loose khaki pants. He knew it was something Master Tsunade would find insolent, so he just had to rush home and grab that official uniform from the cloth hanger and run back outside. Indeed it was one troublesome thing he had to do, but little did he know that something _else _was brewing from inside his room.

XXX

The two young ladies stared long and hard at each other, both too frazzled to move a muscle. At last, the newcomer flipped her long faxen hair behind her shoulders and placed a delicate hand on her hips. Her scrutinizing cyan eyes locked on the silent sand kunoichi.

"And what are YOU doing here?" asked the female chuunin as she cocked an eyebrow at her. "Aren't you the one who saved Shikamaru-kun during their rescue mission?"

"Yeah," answered Temari in her boyish tone. "I did save him. And you are...?"

"Yamanaka Ino. Former Team 8," she proclaimed sunnily, offering a friendly hand. "Shikamaru-kun's fiancee. Nice to meet you!"

"WHAT?" gaped the wide-eyed Temari as her fan fell to the wooden floor. "Shikamaru has a _fiancee_?"

The female chuunin stared at her in surprise. Then grinned. "Why do you care so much, sand girl?" she asked curiously, walking towards her. "Why do you care if he's going to get _married_...?"

Temari fell speechless. She felt her face beet-red as she saw Ino coming closer to her at every step. As if ready to interrogate a criminal. It wasn't because she didn't like the jounin to get married. It was because he was _already _getting married! Wasn't he too young yet? And to whom...? To this blonde kunoichi standing right in front of her.

"AHA! You're blushing!" teased Ino as she broke into a meaningful grin and had a glint in her eyes. "You have feelings towards Shikamaru-kun... don't you, Temari-san?"

The sand kunoichi felt hotter than ever. "Iie! O-Of course not!" she cried stutteringly as she waved her hands in front of her chest. "I was just shocked. That's all."

Gazing straight at her trembling eyes of forest green, the blonde moved closer to Temari, obviously not planning to back away for even a few inches. Temari tensed at the female chuunin's cunning movements, but remained immobile on her spot. She felt the warmth of Ino's body as she slowly leaned towards her. Although the gust-using kunoichi was older than the blonde, she never thought she could do such a thing. Noticing her well-developed body under a layer of fair radiant skin, she saw that the 17-year-old Yamanaka also possessed an attractive, pleasant face. She was, beyond doubt, exceptionally beautiful.

"_Maybe she's worthy for Shikamaru after all," _thought the pleased but miserable Temari.Now she would never get the chance to be with him as soon as this blonde walks up to the altar and kisses the young Nara. All of a sudden, the blonde's breath brought Temari back to reality. Almost alluringly, she whispered softly in her ear.

_"It's okay, Temari-san... if you go and make out with him, I won't mind." _

Temari felt herself biting her lower lip. What the heck did Yamanaka Ino just tell her? Suddenly, the door opened outrageously, gaining the attention of the two ladies. They turned their heads to its direction and gaped as they saw a dazed Shikamaru standing at the door.

XXX

It was as if time was petrified. Frozen at that faithful moment, Shikamaru found himself staring at two young ladies. Two young ladies standing alone in his room. Standing _too close. _He was sure something was going on, but he couldn't think what it was.

"Shikamaru-kun!" Ino broke the lingering silence as she blissfully ran up to the staggered jounin. "Home from work?"

The young Nara couldn't utter a word nor stammer a sigh as the blonde's cobalt blue eyes locked on his, as if waiting for a _right _response. "S-sumimasen, I'll just get my vest..." he managed to say.

"Ne! Shikamaru-kun..." called Ino as she watched the shadow-user dash to his closet and fumbled to take off the jounin vest from the cloth hanger. "Aren't you a little _aloof _today?"

"I-Iie. Not now, Ino. I need to go," mumbled the young jounin, running out of the bedroom while putting on the green uniform. "Ah, see you!" he cried as he left the girls staring at him in bewilderment.

"What's with him?" asked Temari, finally being able to regain her composure.

"Maybe he got shocked," answered the blonde nin flatly as she raised a fingertip to her chin.

"Shocked by what?" she asked again, clueless.

"By... you and me... doing..." Ino stopped and broke into a naughty grin. "... you know..."

Instantly, a dubious smile dwelt to the sand kunoichi's face. By the enthralling pose they did a while ago, perhaps the young Nara thought she'll be making out with Ino in his room. She couldn't blame him. Although she thought a little _less _than that.

XXX

Running as far as he shaky legs could carry him, Shikamaru felt like melting at that spot. What he did was regrettable. He wished the ground just swallowed him up and burst him back in the Konoha streets.

_"Women are troublesome. Just don't think about it, Shikamaru. They're just... I dunno... playing," _he thought, trying to stick the idea in his mind. The young jounin tried to explain what he just saw. What the girls were _doing _inside his room. Although their weren't enough evidences, their facial expressions justified their actions.

_"Why was Ino just leaning on Temari like that? She's pretty close... strike that... TOO close," _he said to himself inquisitively as he continued to run to the Hokage Office._ "And why did they look so STUNNED when they saw me bursting into the room? As if I interrupted something...?" _the shadow-manipulator's mind raced to a handful of questions but none of them were answered. If he wanted to know what was going on, he had to find clues. He needed facts, particulars, details... and most especially, he needed _proof_.

Shikamaru was badly confused and still had a hangover after what he saw. The incident was sudden, so unexpected. Everything was a question. However, his biggest question was, _"Why in my room?"_

XXX

"Kussooo... It's past TWO already!" complained a young woman with canary yellow hair and huge knockers as she sat furiously on her swivel chair in the Hokage Office. Known as the Legendary Sucker, everyone knew her. She was Princess Tsunade, granddaughter of the First, recent Hokage of Konoha, and an eminent hapless gambler. Regarded as an excellent medic-nin and one of the legendary sannins, Lady Tsunade consistently used a technique to lessen the looks of her old age. At the present time, she was known as the Hokage with unfading beauty, though her dear secret was already made known by some 'white-haired pervert'. The Fifth Hokage, Master Tsunade, was incredibly beautiful, although she didn't look very beautiful right now.

"Anou... Tsunade-sama..."

"WHAT?" yelled the Hokage as she faced her assistant, Shizune, with big, red murderous eyes.

"Anou... Shikamaru-san is approaching. Fast." she said.

"Kamawanai! He's already late! Does that make a DIFFERENCE?" yelled Tsunade as she slammed both hands on the desk. "Look!" she exclaimed, pointing at the giant pile of paperwork next to her desk. "I still need to finish all these damn paperwork! And I won't be able to do that if he keeps on ruining my schedule!"

"Demo, Tsunade-sama... this is the _first time _he did something like this," uttered Shizune timidly as she petted her scared pink pig, Tonton.

"I DON'T CARE!" retorted the Fifth Hokage angrily, not wanting to hear any of her excuse for the young Nara.

"Hmm... but I wonder why...?" articulated her assistant perplexingly as she raised a fingertip to her chin. "He _usually _arrives on time..."

"I DON'T CARE! Just bring that piece of crap here!" screamed Tsunade with a face that seemed ready to explode. Tonton looked petrified while Shizune silently prayed that the shadow-manipulator would barge in the office doors at this faithful instant. Suddenly, the wooden oak doors of the Hokage Office swung open as the newly-promoted jounin stood, almost dropping to his knees, panting.

"Finally! Shikamaru-san! You're..." Shizune looked at her wristwatch hesitantly. "Anou... thirty-four and... eight seconds late---no, wait! Nine seconds... ten... eleven..."

"NARA SHIKAMARU!" yelled the fuming Tsunade, standing from where she sat. "It's about _time _you---"

"Hontou-ni gomennasai, Tsunade-sama. It's all my fault," admitted the shadow-user, still catching his breath. "Just troubles at home. Troublesome women, troublesome vest and unexpected turn of events. But it's done. Everything's fine. It won't happen again... I promise." he added candidly as he stood straight. Then tensed. Shikamaru hesitated to elucidate more, but the look the Hokage gave him could be summarized in one word---unconvinced.

"Sumanuuu... Tsunade-sama, _why _did you call Shikamaru-san again?" interrupted Shizune, patting Tonton gently. The female sannin eyed her. Although it was obvious that her assistant was just trying to change the subject, the Hokage decided to succumb to her hidden request. Besides, it wasn't everyday that Shizune would try to save dear life from her sovereignty.

"Hmph. All right," uttered Tsunade as she motioned him to sit on the chair in front of her desk and shooed Shizune away. "Listen, Shikamaru, and listen good," she started seriously. "I received a mission from Wind Country yesterday, and I was surprised that the client willing to pay a limitless amount of money just to ensure its success," stated the female sannin as she entwined her fingertips together. "Needless to say, you will need a subordinate here, Shikamaru. A female subordinate."

The young jounin gasped internally. _A female? Is a female companion more commendable than a male? _"Can't I have a male subordinate?" he asked her.

"Iie. That won't be an option," answered the Hokage firmly as she crossed her chest. "I already agreed to the client's orders."

"Orders?" asked Shikamaru incredulously, his charcoal-gray eyes baring uncertainty. "Are these _instructions _of some sort?"

"Am I supposed to tell it to you?" retorted the blonde woman with a scoff.

"I'm part of it, ne? So I have the right to know," replied the shadow-user with a conceited shrug. "Now let's get this over with."

The Fifth Hokage gazed at him before reaching a certain folder under her desk. She placed it in front of him and flipped a few sheets. She then stopped at a specific page and handed it over to the young jounin. Shikamaru unwaveringly took the folder and read the printings on the page.

"Number one," he read out. "The selected ninja must be keen and clever if not physically powerful." Gingerly, Shikamaru looked at himself.

"Not bad," uttered the Hokage mockingly, flashing a meaningful grin at him.

_"Whatever__." _thought the young Nara as he went back to reading. "Number two," he spoke. "The selected ninja must have a subordinate of the opposite gender." He cocked a brow at Tsunade who promptly gazed at the windows. He groaned and continued reading. "Selected ninja number two must have the same, or almost the same, intellect as selected ninja number one. He or she must be appropriate for the other, or in other words, they should be compatible."

The shadow-user's eyes widened. "What's that suppose to mean?" he asked the Hokage who, at this time, faced him.

"I'll explain the mission later," she said as she stood from the swivel chair. "I need to know who is your subordinate first."

"Should I read unto the next page?" inquired Shikamaru, noticing that the particular page ended just that.

"No," the female sannin answered flatly. "Now get out of my office and know the response of your subordinate."

"Demo... I don't know who---"

"Just GET OUT and FIND HER!" yelled Tsunade as she kicked his ass out of her office. Still bewildered, Shikamaru gathered himself and dragged his lazy bum out of the Hokage building. Where in the world was going to find his _compatible _subordinate?

Sauntering along the afternoon streets, the young jounin was in search for his female companion. Little did he know that the answer couldn't found by what he could see. For what he desired was invisible to the eye.

XXX

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you and thank you for reading my fic! XD


	4. It's the Start

**"UNLAZY BUM"**

**Written by: **riyuna16

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto... I never owned it... _-sob-_

**Summary: **Nara Shikamaru is known in the series as the lazy yet the most intelligent shinobi of his batch. He formulates the most intricate, successful tactics and knows the answers to the most perplexed questions. Everyone can justify why he has an intelligence level of over 200! But what can his IQ do when he chooses the love between two ladies? Perhaps it's time to listen to the heart. _InoShikaTema_

**A/N: **Hi! It took me quite a while to update in here as I'm writing FFU, too. **_Thank you SO much to all who reviewed! _**I thought this fic will never past 10, so my deepest gratiude to all. I'm happy... Oh, let's start this before I get extremely emotional! Here is Chapter 4. Enjoy... :D!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"UNLAZY BUM"**

Written by: riyuna16

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**CHAPTER FOUR: It's the Start**_

Shikamaru's feet brushed along the pavements of Konoha. One hand buried in his pockets, the young jounin was silently walking along without all the care in the world. For a moment, he was humming a song to himself and had temporarily forgotten why he was sauntering the streets in the first place.

"SHIKAMARU-KUN!" a shrill school-girl voice called somewhere. Shikamaru turned his head to where the voice came from and frowned.

_Ino. Again. _

_"Mendouksai..." _Shikamaru muttered under his breath as he turned around the corner. _What did Ino want now? _He hid behind the lamp post, silently praying that she wouldn't make a loud and annoying racket just because he disappeared. He gave a sigh of relief when he heard her grunt in frustration. Ino could be pretty troublesome sometimes.

"There you are," a voice said. The surprised shadow manipulator looked up to see another blonde. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Hey, if it isn't Temari," he grinned merrily, thankful it wasn't his former teammate. "Shouldn't you be with Ino?" Shikamaru flashed her a knowing look.

"What?"

"I thought you wanted to spend time together..." the shadow-user stated shrewdly as he looked at her sideways. "In my room."

_"Oh great," _she thought. _"I guess I'll be hearing this for the next two weeks." _"Is that a big deal?" Temari asked, slightly annoyed. "It isn't what you're thinking, you know."

"Then what is it?" Shikamaru asked straightforwardly, gazing at her verdant eyes. The answer was right in his face. "Hope it doesn't involve _me_."

"Well, it's..." the sand kunoichi gulped internally. _He's clueless, _she realizedHe should have thought it _should _involve him since the incident happened in _his _room. Was he too surprised to make his brain work?

"Hey, what's that on your hand?" Temari tilted her head to the side and gazed at the scroll on the jounin's hand. "A mission?"

"Hai," he answered and stuffed the paper in his pocket. Shikamaru sighed. The mission. He forgot about that. Just thinking about his _room incident _made him forget about almost everything.

Temari noticed his dismal face and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." he replied. The sand kunoichi saw the faint smile lines at the corners of his eyes as the lone word left his lips. Perhaps the shadow-user thought that he might just add up to her burden.

"I'm really not busy, Shikamaru, and Sunakagure is all paperwork. Gaara's probably still working right now," she uttered and stared at a distance. "Said he doesn't need Kankurou's nor my help. I'm kinda worried about him but I guess that's how Kages work," she spoke. "Right?"

Shikamaru's expression fell. He never thought Temari to be the emotional type. He thought she was like _I'll-kill-you-all-with-my-fan _type. How come she talked to him so openly? So _freely _that she told him what she felt for his brother? Wasn't that topic conversed in a more _private place _and with _private people?_ He was definitely, if not distant, aloof to her. Who was _he _to the gust-using kunoichi, Temari of the sand?

_"She's warm," _he thought. _"Friendly. Exposing herself to a nobody like me makes me feel grateful." _"Right," He nodded at her with a smile. "Just like what the Fourth used to say, 'To abandon your duty is not courageous.'"

Temari looked at him from the corner of her eye. There was something about him that made her realize why she admired him ever since. It wasn't the black hair that she used to stare from afar. That wicked hairdo that made the shadow-user distinct from the crowd. But she didn't give a damn if his head was shaped like a pineapple and had a hairstyle that completely sucked. And he had eyes. Deep warm sable-black eyes that stirred her everytime. And his ears, mouth, and nose... well, it was good and all very proportioned.

Her green eyes traveled down and tension slowly surged in her chest. What could be under that flak jacket he used to wear during missions? What if he that took that off and give her a voluptuous stare and let her flatten her delicate hand above his---

"Ne, Temari... why are you looking at me like that?"

Temari snapped out of her intent gaze. What the hell...? What was she THINKING? That was SO out of line! "G-Gomen nasai!" she managed to whisper out loud. "I was---thinking of something, Shikamaru and... you weren't saying anything... and that was pretty stupid... I-I mean of ME! Not you! Of course, not you... I mean... of course you're NOT... stupid..." she turned her head away, embarassment tightened her chest. _"I'm blabbering like an idiot!" _she screamed internally.

Shikamaru tried to keep his expression neutral. Temari was staring at him like she wanted to _eat him_. At least that was how he thought she stared like. "I don't know what's wrong with you, women, but you're all _weird_... troublesome... since I can't figure out which part of the brain you're trying to work."

Temari gave him a look that sent most shinobis in the land running in the opposite direction. "Take that back, Nara Shikamaru." Anger simmered in her verdant eyes. The tone she used was now deadly as she took out her great fan. "I said---Take. That. Back."

He thought she wasn't all like _I'll-kill-you-all-with-my-fan _type. But maybe he should reconsider that. Suddenly, his eyes lit up.

"I've got a very good proposal for you, Temari." A slow sly smile curved his mouth but the sand kunoichi remained incredulous. "I'll take back what I said if you agree to take my _Female Subordinate Selection Exam _this afternoon," said Shikamaru as he placed a hand on his hips. Temari flinched.

"What _Female Subordinate Selection Exam_?" she asked in disbelief. "Does the Hokage know that you're managing this sideline of some sort?"

The shadow-manipulator laughed. "This is a _private _exam, Temari. You know... confidential, top-secret, hush-hush type of exams."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. Did it mean it would only involve him... and her?He sounded so intimate goosebumps surfaced her arms. She visibly swallowed, her eyes searching.

"Anou sa... you do understand me, ne? You may be thinking erotically by now and---OW!" She whacked his head with her fan. "WHY'D YOU DO THAT FOR?" he cried, scratching his protruding head injury.

"YOU'RE the one thinking erotically," she muttered. "Now explain your stupid exam."

"Chigau. It's _not _stupid. It's part of my mission," he answered seriously. "I need a female assistant and this exam will help me determine whether if she's worthy of it or not. Now be at my house tomorrow morning by seven and we'll start it."

Temari cocked a brow. "So you think I'm not worthy of being your female subordinate?"

"No."

"So you think I _am _worthy?"

"No."

"Then _what _do you think of me?"

"A kunoichi of the sand."

"That's all?"

"Hai."

Temari refused ask another question just to receive his _unthought _replies. She expected to get an answer _and _an explanation since, of course, she was having a conversation with the great Nara Shikamaru, Mr. IQ over 200. But she could have also expected to get an answer _without _an explanation since, not surprisingly, she was also talking to the laziest leaf nin of all Konohakagure.

"Okay. So my worth as your subordinate hangs in balance," she assumed as she titled her head. "So how will I pass your _exam _and prove my worth?"

"Did they tell you how to pass the chuunin exam and prove your worth?"

Temari kept her disposition unruffled, although she liked nothing better than to plant her fist in the middle of Shikamaru's face to distort that annoying grin of his. _"Fine," _she thought. _"Do it YOUR way. I'll still win that stupid exam of yours in any case." _She smirked. _"Besides, not a single kunoichi of all Konohagakure wants to be carried around by a bum captain like you."_

"Yosh. Tomorrow at my house. 4pm. Not in my room, okay?" mumbled the pineappled-headed jounin. "Mata ashita!" the shadow-user bid goodbye and vanished into thin air.

"I'll get you tomorrow, Shikamaru..." Temari licked her lips. _"And I'm going to make you TAKE BACK what you said." _

XXX

A light knock on its great oak doors startled the Hokage office.

_"Argh, I'm busy right now..." _Tsunade grumbled internally and pretended not to hear the unimportant person behind the oak doors. But the knock grew louder. She tried to remain unaffected. _"Just one more page til 100..." _she mumbled.

_Knock. Knock!_

_"Just a BIT more..." _she kept her concentration focused on the white paper she held but the stranger pressed on. _"Wait."_

"Hokage-sama."

_"One LAST bit!"_

POOF! And a cloud of smoke enveloped the entire office and slowly disappeared to reveal a certain Touji Mizuki. "Anou sa... Hokage-sama? I thought you're not in---"

"No, Mizuki--no--shh--zip it--clam up--You ruined it! You RUINED ME!" the sannin ranted and banged her head on the table. "I was in my 100th... _my 100th_..."

"Sumimasen. You look... miserable, Hokage-sama." assumed the chuunin as he approached her with a step. "But I think your mood will change when you hear my recent findings."

Tsunade's eyes managed to lit a bit. "Okay, I'll bite. What is it?"

"I've found out that Shikamaru-san is conducting an exam," he answered, his eyes flickering with interest. "A _Female Subordinate _Selection Exam."

"Female Subordinate Selection Exam?" The Hokage sank onto her swivel chair. "That man has turned from wise guy to crazy lunatic..."

"I don't think so, Tsunade-sama." retorted Mizuki as he crossed his chest. "You won't believe who the participants are."

Curiosity simmered in the sannin's yellow eyes. "Oh, really?" _"I can't believe he's into an exam just to find a subordinate," _she thought sullenly.

"Here," Mizuki handed her a slightly crumpled piece of paper. "I tore it from a tree, Hokage-sama. Lots of that are posted all over the village."

The Hokage held the paper and read the descriptions on it. It said:

_Are you a skilled leaf kunoichi? Do you possess a perfect specimen of a body made to accomplish missions? Do you have an IQ less (or over, if possible) 200? Do you aspire for an instant mission with one of Konoha's competent jounins? Or are you just desperate to meet Nara Shikamaru of Konohagakure no sato? If you answered YES to all questions (except the last one), then we want YOU to..._

_JOIN NARA SHIKAMARU'S FEMALE SUBORDINATE SELECTION EXAM!_

_To join, you must meet the following requirements:_

_1. You must be a straight female (no bisexuals please). _

_2. You must know the how-to's of battles and is an experienced nin on it (no stupid skills devised). _

_3. You must be knowledgeable and quick-witted (VERY important). _

_4. You must have a liking on Yakiniku (for compatibility measures). _

_5. You must have a pleasing personality (and not annoying). _

_If you possess all the requirements, then don't delay! Go to Nara Shikamaru's house TODAY! _

_(address and information posted at the back of this flier)_

"..."

"..."

"Where's Shikamaru?"

"Anou..."

"SHIZUNE!"

The female apprentice emerged from the door with Tonton. "What is it, Tsunade-sama?"

"Did Shikamaru notify you about---" She flashed the flier. "THIS?"

"My permission to leave, Hokage-sama." Mizuki bowed deferentially. He had this feeling the Fifth is going to do something so nasty, it would kill him.

"Granted." she returned and the chuunin thankfully disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Now where were we, Shizune?"

"Maa maa, we don't want to disturb others, do we, Tsunade-sama...?" Shizune smiled apologetically at her. "We can discuss this when we're all not feeling---"

"I'm not angry."

"Nani yo?" the jounin asked incredulously, her eyes widened. "You're not angry?"

"Sou omoi-masu, Shizune. Anyway, tell Shikamaru I'll be waiting the _winner _of his exam by the end of the week," she stated with a grin, making her apprentice beam at her decision and disappear out of the office, now on her way to see the young jounin.

A smile lurked at the corners of the Hokage's mouth. Maybe it was worth the bother.

_"This better be good." _she thought as she resided into her 100th paper.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **How'd you guys find it? Hope I didn't disappoint you... : Anyway, I want to take this space to tell you people, how I appreciate _all _you're reviews! YAY! You guys are the best! XD

**Amaye no Hime: **Thank you for being giving me my first review! XD

**zagen: **I think I misspelled your name last time. Anyhow, I changed the plot so it's gonna be different now. Thank you for reviewing anyway :)

**Adelle-chan: **Sorry for the grammar stuff. There are times when I get carried away and not notice those things. Thank you! XD

**LeeAn0721: **Thank you! XD

**TaNGKaD: **Thank you and I'll try writing longer ones. Sorry if I turned Gaara too scary for you. X)

**kakashi-chan: **I'm not sure but I'll make a twist to the love trio. Thank you ;D

**yo: **Your name is the shortest! Thank you for liking my story... :)

**Big Green Eyes: **I will. Thank you :D

Sorry if I update too long. There are just too many things to do and I even forget to do my homeworks just to write fics. But I will NEVER leave them stuck in a chapter forever. Sooner or later, it's gonna get an update. I PROMISE. That's all and thanks a lot to every reviewer and reader! Sore dewa:D


	5. The First Test

**"OF WINDS AND FLOWERS"**

**Written by: **riyuna16

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto...

**Summary: **Nara Shikamaru is known in the series as the lazy yet the most intelligent shinobi of his batch. He formulates the most intricate, successful tactics and knows the answers to the most perplexed questions. Everyone can justify why he has an intelligence level of over 200! But what can his IQ do when he chooses the love between two ladies? Perhaps it's time to listen to the heart. _InoShikaTema_

* * *

**_CHAPTER FIVE: The First Test_**

* * *

It was almost 4pm, and every interested kunoichi in and out of town made their way to Shikamaru's house. Of course, they'd seen the fliers and heard the announcements. No wonder they were all streaming in his front porch out of nowhere.

Shikamaru gazed at the group of ladies, trying to distinguish a comrade among the various faces. He spotted a blonde and a smile crept to his lips. Then slowly shook his head.

Where the hell was Ino?

And Temari?

One of them promised to be here... or at least, he was positive one was joining in.

He looked at the throng of kunoichis.

They continued talking, blabbering, chatting and plainly creating noise in the Nara household which made the his strict mom, Yoshino, almost submit to a nervous breakdown. If she didn't lock herself in the bedroom with the radio booming, she could have thrown their 29-inch television out of the window. And kicked his and his friend's butts.

And his father, Shikaku, knowing the arrival of a massive swarm of bothersome female ninjas, tugged his son _good luck _and sprinted out of the house faster than you can say 'Dammit, wait!'

_Thanks a lot, dad. _He groaned.

"Ne, Shikamaru... what's with the face?"

A plump young man with nut-brown hair came up and waved a hand in front of his riled face.

"Five more minutes before call off."

"Thanks, Chouji." Shikamaru answered as his charcoal-gray eyes smiled at the young Akamichi.

"My mother's furious, isn't she? I knew she'd oppose to this. That's why I didn't tell her."

Chouji looked at his friend with concern. "Then why didn't you arrange the exam in a forest, a courtyard... or any open space?" he asked. "Don't tell me you _forgot_."

Shikamaru dug his hands under his pockets. He sighed. "Gomen, I guess I did."

Chouji's head drew back in surprise, incredulity darkening his face. "Nara Shikamaru..." he muttered.

"WHAT the HECK is WRONG with YOU?"

His expression fell. It was really bothersome for Shikamaru himself. He realized that making a selection exam like this was truly regrettable. Who made him fabricate this exam anyway? _Troublesome. _Now what was the next thing to do? Count the applicants? Proceed to the first part of the exam? Serve them some refreshments first? Intermissions? Ask his mom to handle it?

Sheesh, that was impossible.

This was a difficult thing to do. Really. What even drove him to make such a hasty decision? Then a picture of a smirking blonde with eyes of jade green appeared to him.

_Temari..._

"I thought this exam was a private one."

The sand kunoichi's voice had both men turning toward her. She stood at the gates, cross-chested with her fan by her side.

"Hey, Temari!" the Akimichi greeted the female jounin as she ambled towards the two. Shikamaru almost winced. "You're interested? Wow. I didn't know how our flier lured you here but, HERE you are!"

"Yeah. I didn't know how you lured genins here, too." she retorted, tilting her head to the group of mediocre low-ranked ninjas. "Something's fishy here... ne, Shikamaru?" A suspicious glint flickered in her eyes as she turned to the shador-manipulator who slowly heaved into a sigh.

"Okay. I got it all mixed up. Sorry, Temari. My mind's a wreck," he mumbled and scratched his head in discomfiture. "Chouji, please call their attention and let them assemble to former Team 10's training grounds. Now."

Chouji shot him a perplexed look. "Anou... are you referring to _our _training grounds?"

"Is there any other Team 10 you know?"

"No..."

"Then it's there."

The young Akimichi smiled exuberantly, knowing that his male teammate still gave the kiss of life to that memorable place, and made his way to the applicants.

"OKAY! LISTEN UP, EVERYONE!" He cupped his hands to his mouth and he spoke.

"THE EXAM IS ABOUT TO BEGIN, SO ALL OF YOU, FOLLOW ME!"

Soon enough, kunoichis from different villages marched their way, tagging along with the chubby Chouji. Temari stared at the moving crowd and before she could turn to the shadow-user, he already had pulled her arm toward him. She visibly swallowed and gazed vaguely at him. "What?"

"Listen, Temari. It was _supposed _to be a private exam, except that it's..." His voice trailed off, leaving the sand kunoichi wordless.

"It's between you and Ino."

Her breath caught. Sadness tightened her chest. "Your private exam for me and Ino?"

"Hai," he answered feebly. "But you see, I asked for Chouji's advice and he said, maybe a _new _subordinate could change things." he murmured as he looked away. "He said we're well-matched and we could work out fine. But he also mentioned my former teammate, Ino as, undeniably, my best female partner."

Temari's expression fell. She knew the blonde was something for him. Of course, they were teammates since time immemorial. She could never surpass Ino on that matter. And god, she was his fiancee! She squinted at the young Nara. But why was this guy acting so naive about it? He looked so oblivious that he didn't seem to apprehend that the young Yamanaka and him were to be married in the near future... she flinched and slowly gritted her teeth. Was Ino just playing at her at that time? _Pretending _to be the young jounin's fiancee? Temari muttured a curse.

_I'm going to grill that frisky pig..._

"I hope you're not mad, Temari-san." mumbled Shikamaru as his lips slightly formed into a pout. "My apologies if you were expecting to see me by myself."

"Let's just get this over with. If Ino isn't coming, it's not worth the wait." She turned her heels and began walking towards the exam's first destination--the grounds. "Don't forget that I'm one of your applicants, Shikamaru, and I want a mission---" She stopped and glanced at him.

"With or without you."

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest, precisely in Team 10's old grounds, the presence of Chouji and Shikamaru's fidgety applicants were utterly evident.

"I'm really sorry if we started kinda late, everyone!" shouted Chouji with an apologetic smile as he stood on a podium. "You beautiful kunoichis are restless, aren't you?"

"Of course, we are, _porky_!" retorted one of the genins.

"Hey, where's Shikamaru?" asked a school-girl voice from the crowd.

"Yeah! We want to see him!"

"Yeah!"

"I'm his GREATEST FAN!!"

"No, I am!"

"No, I AM!"

"Oh, shut up! You don't even know why you're here!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

The girl-comprised lot started talking and jabbering so vociferously that things were _definitely _getting out of hand. Chouji scratched his head in frustration. _"Argh! I've counted them and they were almost fifty!" _he screamed internally.

_I can't handle fifty bothersome girls! They're too noisy! Too defiant! And I can't hurt them because they're... they're..._

"Ladies! Pipe down, please!"

An authoritative voice dominated the forest as a puff of smoke came out and slowly revealed a furious yet reserved Nara Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru!" Chouji ran merrily to his well-versed bestfriend and stayed by his side. "They're total animals, man..." He uttered between breaths. "I don't think they even understand the exam."

"You're right, Chouji." answered the shadow-user and sighed covertly.

"Now, let's get to business."

He gazed at them and mentally calculated. In seconds, he figured they were between thirty five to forty.

"Listen up," he began seriously. "This exam is called Female Subordinate Selection Exam. Some of you are probably unaware of this because you've been forced by your companions to join some test. Well, I am telling you that this is NOT an ordinary test." he spoke firmly. All eyes locked on him.

"I'm a jounin, a graduate of various levels of skill and knowledge. I have the privilege and thus, the right to make you _all _go back to Ninja Academy if I have proved that you have _no idea _what you're dealing with."

Silence.

Chouji saw the flicker of fear and anxiety among the girls. Some were looking at their peers, exchanging knowing looks. Some were tugging at each other's hand, pulling at their clothings, giving meaningful glances, telling one another that _this _was a whole another level. That this was no picnic.

"Anyone who wants to decline, now is the time. You may leave the grounds and learn to read a flier _thoroughly _next time," Shikamaru stated with a smile and before long, watching several nins turn their backs to leave.

"Great thinking, Shikamaru," whispered Chouji to the shinobi with the IQ over 200. "Some of them are brats, actually."

The young Nara smiled at him and turned to the lot which was now, after some mental computations, fifteen to twenty.

"Cut in half, Chouji." He grinned at him. "I knew the applicants shouldn't be _that _many."

"Yeah," Chouji concurred with a beam.

* * *

Soon enough, the applicants had signed their names in a sheet of paper and were now sitting on the grass.

Temari felt awkward.

She was the only jounin among the group, which was kind of embarassing. She tried to keep her cool, although she wanted nothing more than to whack Shikamaru's head with her fan and demand things. And where the hell was Ino?

_Don't tell me she isn't interested, _she grumbled internally.

"Okay, now that we're all ready, let's proceed to the exam explanations!" spoke Chouji who stood in front with a small scroll in his hand like some kind of messenger.

He glanced at the laid-back Shikamaru who was too busy watching a prey mantis eat a lady bug on the grass and obviously, was too lazy to explain the first part of the exam, too.

"The exam has three parts--small parts--and not exactly like the Chuunin Exam. However, these three parts of this Selection Exam will test your cleverness, inner wisdom and stamina." stated the young Akimichi.

"Of course, you must also possess several jutsus in order to be of help on missions. We hope all of you who are present in this grounds have a well understanding of the flier we spread in and out of the village. Please take the exams seriously, because Class-A missions are _not _give-aways." he said.

A second turned into minutes and Chouji was actually elucidating many things which took up twenty minutes of their time.

"Oh, experience is also a big advantage and it's really better if you know who you're working with. Needless to say, that's no other than--" His voice trailed off as he saw the shadow-user sauntering towards him.

"What is it, Shikamaru?" Chouji asked in a quiet voice as he approached him.

"I think they understand, Chouji. Let's just begin the first part of the exam now." uttered the young Nara, boredom evident as he spoke.

"Oh, okay." he replied and turned to the group of nins.

"Now... THE FIRST TEST!"

All the kunoichis straightened and sat tight as Chouji's booming voice cut through the early silence.

"The first test... is this," announced Shikamaru as he looked at the distinctive faces of kunoichis. Temari smiled at Chouji, received the scroll and listened to the young man speaking in front. She stared. He was the same man who was with her yesterday morning. She was, indisputably, looking up at Shikamaru.

_Ugh. _

She couldn't believe it. She was _really _taking this stupid selection exam, like she was taking the very important Chuunin Exam, just to be the subordinate of that worthless bum. She could just ask him... right? But nooo, she had to go through all these nuisance.

Pathetic, really. If you kept thinking about it.

Then she heard the shadow-user's voice. "Now, open the scrolls Instructor Chouji gave you and in the scrolls, you will see..."

Temari promptly opened the scroll and a gush of surprise distorted her facial features.

_A cryptogram?_

"A cryptogram, a coded message." pronounced Shikamaru as he placed a hand to his hips and leaned on one leg.

"Now all you have to do decipher the codes on the scroll and write your answers on the blank in 20 minutes. Anyone who fails in this test... is automatically out."

Chouji flashed Temari a quick smile as he retired to the Shikamaru's side.

Temari didn't waste time. After a few seconds, she managed to decode the message and write her answer on the space for the next minute. Chouji was right. It was easy. The three honored siblings of the Sand Village were taught how to decipher cryptograms ever since they were genins so this was a piece of cake.

After a few more minutes, Shikamaru's watch buzzed.

"Time is up!" Chouji announced and collected the scrolls.

"This is so unfair!" yelled an auburn-haired kunoichi, making the shadow-user look at her. "How the hell is deciphering a cryptogram related to a mission?! We didn't study this in the academy! This exam is _unrealistic_!"

"It just proves how immature this generation of ninjas are..." said Shikamaru in a sluggish tone as he scratched the back of his head. "Didn't your jounin instructors taught you how to read underneath the underneath?"

"This exam is a waste of time!"

"She's right!"

"Decoding is only for the decoder woman!"

"Your exam reeks!"

Temari's eyes widened as long shadows tore the ground and threaded to the grouchy mouths of the kunoichis. Chouji was holding in his laughter as he watched the girls muffling under Shikamaru's jutsu. A smile tugged the lips of the young Nara.

"Why are you using your Kagenui?"

The two male jounins turned around to see Ino leaning against a tree, arms folded above her chest, posing like her former crush.

"Ino-chan! So nice to see you!" greeted Chouji as he ran to his former teammate. "I thought you'd never join."

The fair-haired chuunin smiled.

"I never let opportunities pass." She nodded at Shikamaru who slowly released the jutsu and ordered those who complained to buzz off.

"Sorry. They were too troublesome and I've only thought 500 modes to conduct the exam," he uttered glumly.

"That's okay," she answered. "I see you're not in your usual self anyway. How about your _other _acquaintance? Something tells me she's here," Her royal blue eyes roved around and smiled as they spotted _her_. "Oh... I was right all along."

"Put a lid on it, Ino." hissed Temari, standing. Her viridian eyes darkened as she cut the air with her fan. "Aren't we a little too _wordless _again Shikamaru?"

"A-Anou..." He stammered with unease. He glanced furtively at Chouji as if asking for some back-up and fortunately, the chubby guy knew just what to say.

"The exam is now just between you, two ladies."

Ino's eyebrows went up. Temari scoffed at his statement.

"Well then," the sand-nin muttered as she took out her star-spangled fan. "Let's quit this nonsense and get cracking."

"Wait a sec, ladies." Shikamaru interrupted, holding out a hand to both. "Ino, you must take the previous test first. Temari, settle down. We have applicants waiting."

"There's no point making them wait, Shikamaru!" whispered Chouji behind him. "Your two _first-class _choices are here! Your ex-teammate, Ino, and the silent-but-deadly kunoichi of the Sand, Temari! We don't need to exhaust ourselves adapting to other nins!"

"I know what I'm doing, Chouji." came the shadow-user's reply. "What if my _finest _choice is found among that lot and not between these two?"

Chouji's expression fell. "You can't say that..."

"Yes, I can. And please don't act like them."

"Fine!" yelled the young Akimichi as he crossed his chest. "Do what you want! But if you ask me, I'll think of more than _500 modes _to decide which of these two outstanding kunoichis will be _my _subordinate!"

Shikamaru heaved into a sigh. "Thank you, Chouji."

XXX

After the young Yamanaka took the first test, Shikamaru went to the podium and announced all those who failed. The number of applicants left were ranging between ten to twelve, including Ino and Temari who were constantly sneering at each other.

"Before the second test," announced the shadow-manipulator as he took out a box filled with strips of paper. "I want each of you to pick a piece of paper from this box. The name on that piece of paper will be your partner for the second test."

Temari turned her head to stare at Ino. _Pft... good luck, Ino-pig. You'll need it!_

The blonde returned her gaze. _You need more than luck, sand girl._

Finally, Chouji called Ino's name and Shikamaru pleasantly held out the box.

"Stay out of it, Shikamaru. I don't care if I become your subordinate! I just want to kick that girl's butt," muttered the female chuunin. Then smiled. "Good luck to me!"

He cocked an eyebrow at the blonde and waited for her to read the paper. "Who's the unlucky girl?" he asked.

"She is _so _not unlucky! Brace yourself, lazy bum, for my partner is..." Her eyes widened and almost sprang out of their sockets. "TEMARI!!?" she practically screeched.

The sand kunoichi's eye twitched. _Mother--_

Chouji broke into a guffaw and so did Shikamaru.

"You planned this--you _creeps_!!" screamed Ino as he grabbed the Nara by the collar.

"We've got nothing against you two, Ino..." the shadow-user reasoned out, putting up a straight face. "I guess that's what Neji calls _destiny_."

"Yeah!" cheered Chouji.

"This is NOT destiny! This is... this is..." said the sniveling Ino.

_I can't believe I'm doing this... _thought Temari.

"Well, let's get this crap over with and we can do _just that _if you sit next to your _partner_, Ino." stated Shikamaru with a vague grin.

"Hmph!" the blue-eyed chuunin snorted and gazed at grunting Temari. They both sighed.

_How can I defeat HER if she's my PARTNER?_

* * *

**A/N: **Finally finished this chapter. I'm sorry if it took me a long time to update. We had our exams, projects and I really had to do a lot of stuff. And I mean A LOT. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this one, minna-san:D

Reviews?


	6. The Second Test

**"OF WINDS AND FLOWERS"**

**Written by: **riyuna16

**Disclaimer: **Of course, I do not own Naruto.

**Summary: **Nara Shikamaru is known in the series as the lazy yet the most intelligent shinobi of his batch. He formulates the most intricate, successful tactics and knows the answers to the most perplexed questions. Everyone can justify why he has an intelligence level of over 200! But what can his IQ do when he chooses the love between two ladies? Perhaps it's time to listen to the heart. _InoShikaTema_

**A/N: **Sem. break's over! Bummer!! Anyway, sorry for the delay, folks. Presenting—Chapter 6. Enjoy... :D!

* * *

_**CHAPTER SIX: The Second Test**_

* * *

Training Grounds.

All she got was dead silence. But of course she shouldn't expect much. Her partner was Ino—the clever daughter of the Yamanaka clan specializing in the manipulation of the human mind. _She has psychic powers, _Temari thought as she narrowed her eyes. _Nevertheless, a perky blonde chuunin who just wants to kick my butt ever since she set foot on this grounds. _

She finally sighed.

_How the hell did I end up here...?_

With a long face, Ino watched the last kunoichi pick the name of her partner. She had long dark hair and was obviously a newly-promoted chuunin. She looked just like the others—eyes ready for mêlée, smiles as broad as the sky, and perfect flak jackets that says "Top dog"...

She shrugged.

Still, they weren't ready to do _real _battle—those that say _battle to death_. And the reason was very clear—their hands weren't smudged enough.

"Now that we're all done, let's get to the second part of the exam," said Shikamaru in what Temari thought was relief. Relief or eagerness—she couldn't tell. "Chouji? The directions please."

"Finally!" exclaimed Ino as she stretched her arms. "I've been waiting _long _enough!" Her gaze slid to her partner. "And I don't want _anybody _tying me down."

The sand kunoichi broke into a sneer. "I can't believe I'm letting you demean me like this," she muttered in unconcealed annoyance. "Wasn't it just yesterday that we were having fun in Shika-kun's room?" Her brow went up. "What's gotten to you after that?"

"Pft—that's just trash," answered Ino as she tried to put on a straight face. "I was just playing with you, of course. I rarely see you in our village and... well... I _caught _you, didn't I?" A taunting smile lurked at the corners of her mouth. "Don't worry, Temari-chan," Her blue eyes met hers. "Shikamaru is SO not my type."

Temari couldn't suppress her sheer resentment that it tightened her chest. _What a bitch, _she thought with clenched fistsThis girl is too tricky than she predicted, but she kept her cool. "If you aren't interested in him, why did you join up this exam? Don't tell me you just wanted a mission."

"Of course not!" came the Yamanaka's impetuous reply. She smiled a bit and moved closer to her. "Do you _really _wanna know why I joined up here...?"

The sand kunoichi cursed her internally. _She's at it again, Temari, _she warned herself.Nevertheless, she was eager to know what she would be making up this time. "Yeah, what?"

Ino chuckled before one side of her mouth lifted. She moved closer, cupped one hand to Temari's ear and whispered, _"I joined this exam... to fulfill my lifelong desire... to kick your big, sandy ass."_

Temari's eyes widened as Ino parted with a big smirk on her face. Temari was tremulous—not of disbelief—but undisguised fury. Now she had to make _two _people eat their words. She badly wanted to take out her one-off gargantuan fan and summon the weasel Kamatari to help her cut Ino's sheer snobbery. She decided to attack her verbally, although her arrogance was truly unbearable. "Let's see if you can. You're not worth a damn anyway," uttered the gust-using nin. "You're just _words_."

Ino gritted her teeth. "Not worth a damn, huh?" Her cobalt eyes smiled.

"We'll see_."_

* * *

A few minutes after Chouji dispersed sheets of paper to each pair, Shikamaru was done assessing the paper Chouji gave him. "Not bad," commended the shadow-user with a petty smile. "This will do."

"Oh c'mon, Shikamaru." The young Akamichi grinned. "YOU did it. I just printed it for formality's sake."

"Man, this test sucks..." uttered the brown-haired jounin as he placed his hands behind his head. "I just wanna get this over with."

"Don't worry! You'll have fun _real _soon," said Chouji, hiding a sly smile. "Now go on, examiner, and give them the second test!"

Shikamaru sighed. "Right," he said as he read the paper again. "Hmm... well, this IS kinda fun." The young Nara proceeded to his podium and coughed. "Now, applicants, you'll have to start working with your _partners." _He scanned the group for objections and to his amazement, no one raised a hand. "Good. Now write your name and your partner's on that sheet of paper for identification purposes. Remember to keep the paper tidy 'cause I'll be asking just ONE question and you'll write your answer THERE as a PAIR. Got it? Good. No questions? Good. So the question is..."

Everyone held their breaths—no longer interested to inquire as it seemed the examiner wasn't going to entertain them anyway—and waited for the fate-determining query.

"If you are to choose between the welfare of your comrades and the success of the mission, which will it be?"

As soon as the question settled in their brains, the partners slowly looked at one another. Everyone was expecting a test of stealth! A pair would pit against each other or would go against another. Or maybe a race or competition of teamwork and tactic. But it turned out that Shikamaru wasn't following the format of the chuunin exam._ Was he even given permit to do this? _Several applicants must be assuming, because the second test was a question that assessed nothing but their inner wisdom.

"Hmph. So much for anticipation," muttered Ino drearily. "So... what do you think? I go for the welfare of my comrades."

"What?" snapped Temari who had her arms crossed. "We're shinobis. Even before we became ninjas, we are trained expect the worse. There is a big possibility for us to be in danger, to take risks and get killed! When we are in the battlefield, we expect death." She narrowed her eyes. "When you're a shinobi with a mission, you _know—_yet you _accept _the consequences of both _death _and _danger_. But you know what? A _true _shinobi recognizes the core of a mission, carries it out and accomplishes it... despite the possibility of putting the lives of his comrades into jeopardy."

"YOU'RE WRONG!!" Ino's eyes nearly blazed with irrepressible anger, gnashing her teeth and clutching her tremulous hands that curled into fists. "I'm a shinobi and I _do _expect death upon every mission. Our team receives an enormous sum of money after that and we get to spend that money for a celebration! And do you know what that celebration is for...?" She asked Temari who remained agape.

"TO CELEBRATE OUR LIVES! That we were still LIVING and BREATHING and WALKING HERE ON EARTH after being SO close to death itself!" The young Yamanaka proclaimed then managed to calm down a bit.

"Remember that a TRUE shinobi doesn't move on money alone. If the welfare of my comrades is in serious jeopardy... then I'd rather FAIL the mission instead of risking their lives to the point of death." She declared, gazing at a distance. "I know being a failure is a big stain to your reputation," spoke the blonde. Then she glanced at Temari.

"But being the reason of your comrades' death is a bigger stain you can never wash away."

Temari hung her head. That was what the shinobis of the Sand believed. That a ninja must understand the results of his deeds because there is no certainty of what would happen in the course of the mission. Well, the bottom line is: You have to accomplish the mission at all costs.

Why? Because the Sand village was low on funds—the reason why Gaara no Sama sent Temari to Konohakagure—to work here temporarily and gain access to the various missions assigned to only leaf shinobis. The Hokage was aware of her arrival, yet her intent of coming remained unknown.

"I... understand," Temari meekly replied and wrote their names on the paper and the phrase "the welfare of our comrades." She replaced the cap of the pen and looked at her.

"I hope nobody heard you."

Ino quickly spun around and met all gazes of the kunoichis, including those of her former teammates.

"N-NANI?"

"Yamete," announced Shikamaru in an authoritarian voice, hiding a smile that started on his lips. "Time's up. Chouji? Collect the papers please." The shadow-user sighed when he found out that Chouji left a note, telling him he went to their favorite restaurant to buy two pieces of yakiniku.

"Jeez," muttered the strategist. He decided to call a pair from the applicants to _please _collect the papers.

XXX

In a little while, Chouji was by his side as he was checking the answers of the kunoichis.

"Where the hell did you run off to, Chouji?" he asked, visibly annoyed. "You know I hate to handle exams all by myself."

"Gomen nasai!" His friend apologized with a bow. "I thought you'd like a piece of our beloved yakiniku so I bought."

The young Nara let out a breath. "Forget it," he said, handing him half of the papers he had. "Just help me check this handful of papers, okay?"

XXX

"Ne, Shikamaru..." Chouji whispered as they remained checking the papers. "What have you got to say?"

The shadow-user raised brow. "Say something on what?"

"On Ino!"

"What about her?"

Chouji smiled impishly. "Haha, I could hear her shouting as I walked to the restaurant," he admitted. "So what can you say about her _answer_? Her answer was _brilliant, _wasn't it? I thought she was all mouth and Sakura was all brain and forehead... now I knew it was the other way around! Or kind of... but whatever! I kinda thought that was the answer... but I couldn't think of a really good reason. But _Ino_... wow... she's just... I dunno... what do you think?"

"She's..." Shikamaru scratched his head. "...troublesome. Now would you _please _finish those papers? I've been waiting for 2 minutes, you know."

Chouji heaved into a sigh. "You're not having as much fun as I do, ne?" And he proceeded to the collection.

The strategist watched his friend gather the applicants' papers, yet his thoughts lingered on the surprised, comical face of the young Yamanaka. "_Her expression was priceless!" _He deemed. Shikamaru never had so much fun up till now. On the corner of his eye, he stared at his favorite pair. "_The final test is going to be very, very..." _His eyes flickered with excitement.

"_Interesting."_

* * *

The Hokage office.

It was quiet as usual. Lady Tsunade was nibbling at her pencil, considering a proposal that just came in from Suna. A light tap on the door made her look up.

"Come in." she spoke.

The mahogany doors opened to reveal a black-haired man, one hand buried in his pockets while the other... holding a cigarette.

"Ohayou, Hokage-sama. You called for me?"

"You're early," came her response and she gestured him to sit on the cushioned chair. "I'll make this brief, Asuma. It's about the mission I assigned to Shikamaru."

"That's good," said the elder jounin as he blew a smoke of tobacco in the air. "He's a skilled jounin. Very independent. One of my best students."

"He may fail the mission."

Asuma's eyes shot up, his face expressionless. "What do you mean?"

Tsunade handed him a folder. Asuma cautiously took and opened it to the first page.

_Konohakagure no Sato_

_Hidden Village of Leaf_

_Mission Class: A_

_Client: Kuwabara Nana of Lightning Country_

_Time limit: 1 week_

_Others: Specific instructions identified._

The word "ACCEPTED"—stamped in red—was imprinted on the paper. Asuma turned it to the next page and read the case.

After he had finished, he gently closed the folder. "This is some kind of a rescue mission," he concluded, handing it over to Tsunade. "And it's an A-Class mission... You gave an A-Class mission to Shikamaru?" His face exhibited doubt and incredulity.

"I believe I did," answered the Hokage boldly. "You were the boy's former sensei. You know his strengths and weakness. So do you think he can handle the case? I think it's time to give something _less _troublesome."

"Is that so? I do think he likes to handle _that _rather than Class-D's," he uttered. "He'll be fine, as long as this _subordinate _is there. By the way," One side of Asuma's mouth lifted. "Who _is _this female subordinate?"

The Hokage couldn't help but smile. "Don't worry," she answered. "We're going to find that out _pretty _soon."

* * *

Ino sat on the grass, glad that the tongue-tied silence was gone although a small part of the perturbed feeling remained. "Jeez, you could have told me my voice was waaay too loud, Temari-chan..."

"Gomen," Temari apologized with a grin. "I couldn't stop you."

"Do you believe what Chouji had said?" asked the young Yamanaka, cocking a brow. "That we were the only pair who chose 'the welfare of our comrades'?"

Temari raised a finger to her chin. "Possibly," she uttered. "We all have different brains."

"You got a point there," replied Ino. "But I wonder why... I mean, they all _think _the mission is SOimportant?"

Temari stared at her. "Well, I do." She answered. "Until you changed my principles, that is."

XXX

A few more minutes passed and the kunoichis were all talking to one another, which seemed to very normal for both Ino and Temari. But as soon as they felt the deafening air the other kunoichis were making, they grew curious and perturbed. The girls avoided their eye contact and threw meaningful glances at them. Ino would even catch a glimpse of a glare or a sneer from someone now and then.

"Ne, Temari-chan... did we get the right answer?" asked Ino with a worried face. "One more glare from those bitches and I'm gonna hurl them outta here..."

"You noticed it, too?" uttered Temari. "That's weird... Well, be unaffected. They're, what, two or three years younger than us? Heck, don't mind them." She shrugged indifferently. "Don't worry. They're just thinking how great a show-off you are when you were shouting at me." Her mouth lifted in a reassuring yet taunting smile.

"Yeah, right!" A grin started at the corners of her mouth. "But they're really getting into my nerves, you know."

"As if you're the only hotheaded person in this place!" joked the sand nin. A deep, husky voice coming from the podium had both kunoichis turning.

"NOW... for the moment we've been all waiting for... ladies and gentlemen..."

"_Cut the stupid introduction, Chouji!" _whispered Shikamaru—rather loudly—to his friend whose shoulders slumped.

"A-Anou... again... it is TIME—for the announcement of the Second Exam results! We will finally declare the kunoichis eliminated for this test and hopefully, those nins are sportsmen. So don't aspire too much everyone! _Hehehe..._"

The applicants' eyes twitched. _HE-HE-HE...?_

Shikamaru replaced Chouji on the podium and patted the microphone. "Ehem. Thank you, Chouji," he spoke, his voice reverberating in the forest. "Uh... first of all, I want to inform everyone that the results are final. And it came out that you are all—" He paused.

"Losers."

The kunoichis let out a gasp, throwing hands over their mouths. Ino sat agape and Temari's eyes widened.

"How could you say that?" shouted one angry kunoichi from the lot. "It's impossible that no one got the correct answer!"

"You only gave us two options!" yelled another. "At least a pair must have gotten that!"

"Oh! Right... one pair got that," spoke the shadow-user as he looked at some papers. Ino and Temari stared at each other and tensed. _Could it be? _They thought. _Could it be US?_

"Keiko and Naomi."

Ino and Temari gasped as they heard a squeal of victory from the mentioned kunoichis. They were so shocked that they couldn't utter a single rational word or even a monosyllabic one. Slowly, Ino turned to her partner. "W-We... Did we..." she stammered. "Fail?"

Temari shook her head. "T-That's impossible," she stuttered just the same. "We were the only ones who chose that answer..." The two stared at Chouji, hoping he would realize that there was some huge mistake on Shikamaru's judgment of the winning pair.

Unfortunately, he didn't. But fortunately, someone else did.

"I think we have a problem here—" the strategist declared, holding out two sheets of paper. "This one is Keiko's. The other is Ino's. It seemed that there's some _cheating_ going on..." His temper ignited and his face darkened with frustration. "And I thought you two_—" _Shikamaru released his jutsu and two thick strands of shadow swiftly made their way towards Keiko and Naomi.

"Argh!" cried Keiko as she forcibly held onto the shadow choking her. "AAHHHH!!"

"What is the meaning of this!?" demanded Naomi as the shadow that slowly lifted her from the ground. "WE HAD WON!!"

"You CHEATED!" snapped the brown-haired jounin with a sneer, leaving everyone stock-still. "I requested you to collect the papers and you took advantage of my trust. You changed your answer into Ino and Temari's, and altered theirs into yours." He spoke, tapping a hand underneath his pocket. "I don't know how you did it. You must have some bloody bloodline there I never knew."

Ino's gaze slid to Temari whose lips slowly formed into a small grin. Shikamaru lightly released the Kagenui as he felt Keiko and Naomi were eager to submit to their misdeeds.

"I'll make _sure _the Hokage knows about this," he threatened them before completely freeing them of the jutsu. "You two should be ashamed to disgrace your own villages." And he released them. The two kunoichis quickly jumped and disappeared into the trees, in both separate ways. Finally, everyone was able to breathe.

"Sorry for the delay, folks," said the shadow-user on the microphone. "So, our winners are, of course, Ino and Temari."

A loud applause cheered the pair's triumph over the second test. Ino and Temari merrily walked to the podium, hand in hand as they faced the examiner. They flinched when they saw him smiling.

"I can see you enjoyed each other's company," he uttered with a face that seems ready to laugh. "Sorry to say you're no longer partners in the next exam."

"GOOD!" Ino and Temari retorted in chorus, releasing each other's hands and crossing their chests.

"So are you still up for it? The third and _final _test?" asked Shikamaru.

"You bet!"

"Of course!"

The two immediately looked at each other, glared and rolled their eyes heavenwards.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk..." the strategist shook his head and evil flickered in his eyes. "You should have thought twice before saying that."

* * *

**A/N: **End of chap 6! Hope you enjoyed it although it was written with some revisions (I changed my original idea as I was typing it on the monitor).

I want to give lots of love to **Nekomata Demon Queen, iamNOTafangirl3221, punkette kagome **and **none **(I really hope you'd write your name soon)for reviewing!

Reviews?


	7. Negotiations before The Final Test

**"OF WINDS AND FLOWERS"**

**Written by: **riyuna16

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. All rights reserved. Blah, blah, blah...

**Summary: **Nara Shikamaru is known in the series as the lazy yet the most intelligent shinobi of his batch. He formulates the most intricate, successful tactics and knows the answers to the most perplexed questions. Everyone can justify why he has an intelligence level of over 200! But what can his IQ do when he chooses the love between two ladies? Perhaps it's time to listen to the heart. _InoShikaTema_

**A/N: **I've finished it! YAY! Gaara's here! YAY! Anyway, sorry if this isn't "and-the-winner-is"chap. I guess I'll write that up on chapter 8. Also, I've hinted here the points of the story, conflict, blah... Well, just enjoy and _**R&R **_please... :D!

* * *

_**CHAPTER SEVEN: Negotiations**_

_**...before The Final Test.**_

* * *

Silence lingered at the Team 10's training grounds. But of course it wasn't usually quiet here. Heck, it's a training ground—a place for training stealth, jutsus, accuracy, and dexterity of skilled shinobis. Ino used to be here. A lot. Until her team had to go on separate ways and have a higher_—_or _better—_kind of lifestyle. Temari used to be here. A lot, too. In her dreams, that is.

* * *

We're in the third test now...

_I wonder what Shikamaru will give..._

Tch. But whatever it is...

_I'm sure it's gonna be tough._

One thing though...

_I hope this isn't another brain game..._

But if that happens...

_Well... that just sucks._

"Ahem."

The young Nara coughed and had both girls turning.

"Scrolls." He spoke; showing them three scrolls settled on Chouji's a now larger hand. "Pick one and declare what kind of test to take."

The two almost looked at one another. This was new! Shikamaru would let them _choose _what kind of test to take? Far-fetched, but here they were.

"Any test will do," said Temari with unruffled composure. "A shinobi doesn't have a choice all the time now, does she?"

"I agree," stated Ino with a curt nod. "It's up to you... MR. Examiner, sir."

Shikamaru gazed at the two before adjusting his collar and heaving a sigh. "You just love making things complicated, don't you?" He shook his head and turned to Chouji. "Plan B."

The young Akimichi grinned and turned his heel, carrying the scrolls away on his right hand. Soon enough, he returned to them now bearing an antiquated box.

"Now what the hell is that?" Ino grimaced as Chouji stopped right in front of them. "Let me guess... we're gonna pick a paper from that box _again_, ne?"

"Obviously." Temari muttered, rolling her eyes. "Shikamaru surely has—what—500 plans to make roll to the bird's leg. "Move swift and return quick."

The aura of someone opening the sliding door behind him made Gaara stop. He tilted is head over his shoulder and gazed at the young man who came in—and stared at the ground.

"I'm about to send a message to Lady Tsunade," Gaara explained to the man without question. "I'm informing her about our sister and the condition of Suna."

Kankurou's forehead creased. "Embarassing." One side of his mouth lifted but Gaara didn't feel the slightest hint of embarrassment. "Gaara." His brother looked at him seriously. "We need to talk."

The auburn-haired Kage eyed him before closing his etared at the box and rummaged her hand through pieces of paper. Finally, she settled on a certain one and read it aloud.

"89."

Shikamaru abruptly turned to Chouji; his charcoal-gray eyes flickered with delight; and extended a hand to him. "The third scroll."

"NANI!?" The two gaped at him, jaws nearly dropping. "HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS THE THIRD SCROLL!?"

He shrugged and gave them a dismissive snort. "I'M the examiner. I know what I'm doing." His charcoal-gray eyes were completely serious. "Besides," Shikamaru lowered his head. "I think you'll be a lot more interested knowing what the THIRD SCROLL contains rather than how I decided it to be." The young jounin didn't bother glancing at them. In the slightest second, he knew they were both eager to know what kind of test the third scroll held.

And what kind of danger it possessed.

* * *

Somewhere in the village of Suna, a certain redhead was sitting pensively in the Kazekage office; one hand resting on the armchair and the other halfway covering his mouth. The office remained still, just like his unchanging eyes of dark azure that stared into nothingness. He sank onto the chair.

Sabaku no Gaara. Whose mind was a wreck.

At least that was what he kept thinking to himself although he just did what he had to do. If truth be told, he shouldn't be worrying too much anymore. Worrying is for the weak. But being the trusty Kazekage, worrying was something inevitable.

_**Flashback . . .**_

"Make sure this reaches the Hokage," Gaara charily reminded the fastest messenger hawk in the village. He was currently in the office's veranda, securing a small scroll to the bird's leg. "Move swift and return quick."

The aura of someone opening the sliding door behind him made Gaara stop. He tilted is head over his shoulder and gazed at the young man who came in—and stared at the ground.

"I'm about to send a message to Lady Tsunade," Gaara explained to the man without question. "I'm informing her about our sister and the condition of Suna."

Kankurou's forehead creased. "Embarassing." One side of his mouth lifted but Gaara didn't feel the slightest hint of embarrassment. "Gaara." His brother looked at him seriously. "We need to talk."

The auburn-haired Kage eyed him before closing his eyes. "If this is an update on yesterday's report, I've already heard."

"This is the _third _update," the puppeteer replied despondently. "Suna is already down on its knees."

There was a moment of silence. Kankurou noticed how Gaara bit his lower lip so tight that blood seemed to ooze out of it. His frustration on the village's condition was clearly beyond measure. He was working so hard for Suna, yet the villagers remained impractical and unsupportive of him.

To hell with them.

"I have plans," spoke Gaara as he held the hawk in his hands and threw it gently in the air. He watched it hover at a distance. "I can restore our village."

"But Gaara—"

"Kankurou." He interrupted him in a low, strained voice. "Our sister is to shoulder a burden I never thought I would give her."

Sadness and fury tightened the puppeteer's chest as he tried to comprehend what his brother had just said. "What kind of burden?" He clenched his fists. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, GAARA? SUNA IS DYING! YOU ALREADY SENT TEMARI TO KONOHA AND SOON ENOUGH, YOU'LL BE SENDING EACH AND EVERY SAND SHINOBI OUT OF HERE! DAMMIT! We are NOT going to tolerate anguish to any of the three of us just for the sake of this goddamn village with a bunch of worthless, apathetic villagers!"

"Yamero." Gaara snapped in a calm yet commanding voice. "Stop it, Kankurou." He shut his eyes, preventing himself from commanding the sand to attack his own brother. But his composure nearly slipped. The puppeteer's words were unbearable to listen. Too unbearable for someone who governs the nearly poverty-stricken Suna and hears the demeaning criticisms of his fellow villagers who even spit on him.

It was painful.

He thought being the Kage of Suna would breathe a new life unto him; would give him a chance to repay all his wrongdoings in the past; to pay for all the murders he had committed. But it did the otherwise. It gave him the feeling of absolute rejection. It was as if it was them who returned all the merciless things he had done. Not a single villager would speak to him. Truly it was better if they threw broken bottles to him, kick him on the gut or punch him on the face... than hurt him mentally and emotionally.

Because the pain they've caused him was insufferable.

Gaara managed to lift his chin. "Remember that I am the Kazekage, Kankurou," He turned his back away from him. "The welfare of the village is my priority."

The puppeteer stood speechless. He gritted his teeth before walking out of the veranda.

The auburn-haired Kage followed his brother with hooded eyes. _Naruto, _he thought. _If you were here in my place, what would you do...?_

_**End of Flashback.**_

Gaara sighed after cursing viciously. If matters get out of hand again, he would have to consider sending Kankurou to Konoha soon.

_Suna is already down on its knees._

That simple statement played over and over in Gaara's head. He had to do something—as if what he was doing wasn't enough. Hell. Of course, it wasn't. Everything he did wasn't enough for the villagers of Suna. And he was sorry for Temari—his sole, living, female relative. But in the thousandth of a second, the Kazekage knew his loving yet roguish sister had to accept the burden. She had to shoulder it.

And she had to realize she was the village's only hope.

* * *

Temari sneezed. Someone must be talking about her. She rubbed her nose and stared at Shikamaru who was opening the scroll. The shadow-user untied the knot and broke the seal. The scroll was opened. Temari glanced at Chouji who gazed in suspense. Ino, apparently, was watching eagerly as well. Shikamaru glanced at Temari and Ino.

"The third and final test is..." He spread out the scroll to them. "The **'I QUIT' **match!"

insert ruler here

"The 'I QUIT' match!?" Tsunade slammed her hands on the wooden table. "What is he planning to do!?"

"I believe it's a fight to death," stated Touji Mizuki whom the Hokage assigned to work undercover regarding Shikamaru's _schemes_. "One of the two applicants must say "I quit" in order to the winner."

The Hokage sank unto her swivel chair and drummed her fingers on the table. "Why is he going through all this trouble just to get a subordinate...?"

"I have no idea."

"I am NOT asking you!"

"Then who are you talking to?"

"FATE!"

The male chuunin watched the Hokage mutter a curse again and again. He assumed the young Nara had something in mind regarding the mission on hand but he didn't find that _something _worthy of the Hokage's attention. The guy was intelligent; sharp and wise. He knew Shikamaru was up to something rather than plainly determining a female subordinate. Perhaps there was something brewing between the two girls—or the three of them. Or there was something _else _Shikamaru wanted to find out...

Mizuki's forehead creased. _But what?_

"SHIZUNE!"

"Doushitano, Hokage-sama?" Shizune came barging into the office door with Tonton. "What is it?"

Tsunade's lemon eyes narrowed. "Since you've been eavesdropping here, I assume you heard what the Shikamaru's third test is all about?"

Mizuki raised a brow.

"EH?" Shizune's eyes flickered uncertainty. She glanced at Mizuki who smiled a bit. "Anou... sumimasen, Hokage-sama."

"Ii-desu-yo," The sannin simply forgave her assistant's misdeed. "So what do you think should we do, Shizune?"

The black-haired nin placed a finger to her chin. "I'm not sure, but I think it's best we tolerate Shikamaru yet make sure no bloodshed occurs."

"Right," Mizuki agreed with brisk nod. "Shikamaru is accountable if anything _unpleasant _happens. But he's smart. He knows that, and I'm sure he knows what he's doing," stated the chuunin.

"Plus, the two ladies—Ino and Temari—are his friends! _Especially _Ino," Shizune added. "But don't worry, Tsunade-sama! Shikamaru never displayed favoritism... as long as trivial exams are concerned."

"Fine," the Hokage stood from her swivel chair, slightly appalled by the two's remarks on the young jounin. "But continue your infiltration, Mizuki. Stop the test if you must. You have my consent. I don't want any fatalities reported to me _on that matter_." She gazed at him. "And make sure he doesn't do anything insolent. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"You may go."

In a poof, the chuunin was gone.

Tsunade collapsed to her chair and crossed her leg over the other. "Shikamaru is SO troublesome!" She rested both hands on the armchair. "One of the functions of a jounin is to lessen the work of the Hokage, not add up to it!"

"Quit worrying, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune assured her as she let Tonton rush to the sannin's side and settle on her arms. "Just _wait _for Shikamaru's arrival alongside his new subordinate, and everything's going to be back to normal!"

Tsunade looked at her and smiled. She was happy her assistant was there to assure her things. If not, her head should have been blown up and her jutsu should have been worn out years ago. Good thing Shizune was here.

"MASTER TSUNADE!"

The high-pitched voice had both women turning. _What could have caused the woman to be yelling like that? _Tsunade thought as she put Tonton down. _An urgent situation? _Barging to the door was the decoder woman, panting and hair all unruly. She was clearly looking her usual—except that piece of paper sticking out from her hand.

The sannin stood to her feet. "What is it?"

"A message!" The decoder woman answered. "A message just came in from Suna!"

The Hokage's golden eyes widened. "Gaara?"

* * *

**A/N: **Done. Hope you enjoyed it! _**Please tell me WHO you want to win in Shikamaru's exam! **_I'll count votes starting from all the reviews and the upcoming. It's up to you, readers and reviewers, where the story would go. I'd be happy to write the fic the way you would want it to be. ­_–beams- _

Thank you to all reviewers and I'll reply to you all on my next update! Sora dewa, minna-san:D

Reviews?


	8. The Final Test

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. At least, not yet.

**Summary: **Nara Shikamaru is known as the laziest yet the most intelligent shinobi of his batch. He formulates the most intricate, successful tactics and knows the answers to the most perplexed questions. Everyone can justify why he has an intelligence level of over 200! But what can his IQ do when he chooses the love between two ladies? Perhaps it's time to listen to the heart. _InoShikaTema_

* * *

_**CHAPTER EIGHT: The Final Test**_

* * *

_Battleground._

It was a one-on-one battle.

Temari of the Sand vs. Yamanaka Ino of the Leaf.

And it wasn't going to be easy.

"What the hell is the 'I QUIT' match?" Temari crossed her arms.

"Another concocted test of yours?"

"Well, it goes like this," started Shikamaru. "You're goning to battle on these grounds, using only basic ninja gear. Anything a mere shinobi can find in his pouch or holster. No jutsus, no summons, no special techniques are allowed. However, the winner of this match will not be determined by the number of scars one inflicts the other, or who gets _near death _first," He stated provocatively. "For on judging this match, I decided to create, let's say—"

The young Nara raised a hand to his chin.

"A _variation_."

Temari cocked a brow while blue-eyed chuunin smiled audaciously.

"The winner of the Third and Final Exam will be declared by the _drop _of her _blood_," declared the shadow-user, dark-gray eyes unsmiling. "The ninja who manages to make a drop of her oppenent's blood touch these grounds is automatically declared _Winner _of the Female Subordinate Selection Exam, and will come with me _as my subordinate _to be presented to the Hokage."

Shikamaru flashed a smile as he noticed the two swallowing the sudden lumps in their throats.

"I guess you only need to give 12 effort on that, right?"

Back to her composure, Ino placed a hand on her waist. "So you mean, we can do as much damage as we want to each other as long as _no blood _drops on the floor?"

Shikamaru slowly nodded, a hint of eagerness in his eyes.

"Child's play," Temari muttered, sliding him an irritating gaze. "Your decisions are surprisingly fascinating... _S-h-i-k-a-m-a-r-u_."

The shadow-user stifled a laugh as he slid his hands under the pockets of his flak jacket. He knew Temari had a short fuse. Chouji turned and gave him a meaningful glance.

"Yosh, let's get the final test started," declared Shikamaru, untroubled by the look his buddy just gave him.

--------------------

Chouji's forehead creased as he followed the three to the most spacious spot of the training grounds where the blistering sun shone and the blue sky silently watching. The snow-white clouds rolled distantly by, oblivious of the match that is about to take place for the first time.

Temari walked to the center of the vast grounds.

Ino made her way to her position.

Slowly, but not so slowly, the sand kunoichi took out her giant metal fan, flashing a sardonic smile at Ino.

Slightly appalled, the young Yamanaka moved to her fighting stance; cobalt eyes resembling to those of a hawk's.

As the pair shoot deathly stares at one another, Shikamaru, on the other hand, laid ostensibly comfortable under the shade of a tall tree. His hands were behind his head, feet crossed at the ankles as if merely watching a game of soccer on TV or playing a boring match of shouji with Naruto.

One side of his mouth lifted as he tolerated the aura of impending ruthless combat to take over the battlegrounds.

This, he thought, would be something better than doing anything anywhere.

* * *

_Hokage Office._

"What do you think is this?"

Staring at the letter on her assistant's hand, Tsunade sat contemplatively on her chair in the Hokage Office as the decoder women handed her a scroll from the village of Sun­a a few moments ago.

"I think the first step to answering your question is by giving it to me...ne, Shizune?"

The dark-haired jounin smiled sheepishly as she handed it to her.

"It isn't a...letter b-bomb, is it?"

The slug-summoning sannin stared at her before rolling her eyes.

"Iie, Shizune." The Hokage answered, earning a thankful and relieved grin from her assistant.

She shook her head. She thought she was in dire need of medication on nervousness, but she decided to reconsider on Shizune's case.

Tsunade opened the scroll, performed certain hand seals as to dispel it. In a few seconds, her lemon eyes were already skimming its contents. Her face was completely serious, eyes utterly neutral. Finally, she rolled up the parchment and clamped both hands together.

"What does it say, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked worriedly.

The blonde-haired Hokage remained silent.

"Suna is unable to pay their debts."

Shizune's mouth partly opened in sheer surprise.

"S-Suna? _Unable_?" Incredulity simmered in her eyes. "Impossible!"

"The villagers abused their Kage," uttered Tsunade, eyes sullen. "Gaara has been too kind."

The black-haired jounin stood speechless.

Suna used to be a very progressive village, governed by the steadfast Kazekage Gaara whose siblings were staunchly dedicated in service for the village as well.

Bankruptcy was the last straw that could probably tower over the Sand.

And asking help from their village was probably their last resort.

* * *

_Battleground._

"Ne, Shikamaru, can I ask you a question?"

The shadow-manipulator looked up to feast his eyes on his chubby friend.

"Sure."

"Is finding a subordinate your _real _intention in conducting this exam?"

Shikamaru nearly slipped his arm. Chouji's question had nearly caught him unaware.

"What do you think?" Shikamaru asked with a hint of teasing.

The young Akimichi scratched his cheek.

"No? And you have other plans in mind?"

Shikamaru smiled.

"Partly right...partly wrong."

Chouji's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "How come?"

"Chouji, do you honestly think I made this exam to just find a subordinate?"

It took a moment for that to sink in.

"Oh, I get it," uttered Chouji, slowly bobbing his head. "You wanted to _really _test those two, huh? Who's better than the other...don't you?"

"Hm...partly again," answered Shikamaru. "But I have some _deals _to settle with them mostly."

"Deals," Chouji shrugged, then stared knowingly at him. "With _girls_."

"_Serious _deals, mind you." Shikamaru corrected at his friend. "And my future subordinate's gonna be _so _lucky, Chouji. She's gonna learn a lot in the mission, and she can help me answer some questions," he spoke, then turned to the fighting pair.

_Let's just pray they don't kill each other first._

--------------------

Temari raised a kunai to her face, wielding it deftly in the air as she laid her serious gaze upon the opponent.

Watching her with the same eagle eyes, Ino moved her hand to her leg, swiftly taking out a slick kunai from her holster.

As royal blue met lush, the young Yamanaka lunged towards her with blinding speed that Temari nearly failed to evade the sudden attack.

Ino wielded her kunai at Temari dexterously. Each slash was cutting through air, each slash spelling death. But the blonde's assaults were utterly futile as they were all niftily blocked by the sand kunoichi working the same common weapon.

After a while, Ino broke from Temari, panting with wasted energy.

Withdrawing with just the right distance, Temari inhaled through her mouth, eyes narrowing down at the fair-haired chuunin.

"I have to admit," Temari declared, slightly breathless. "I had...quite...a tough time...fighting with you."

Ino panted, her lips curving into a smirk.

"...Ditto."

--------------------

Shikamaru scratched his cheek as he watched his two 'aspiring' kunoichis battle it on the grounds. He blinked his sleepy eyes, stretched his arms and opened his mouth wide to take a loud, long, annoying yawn that made Chouji grimace.

"Ugh, Shikamaru! Stop that!"

"How?" snapped the jounin. "You tell me."

"What?"

"They're obviously _playing_, Chouji." He scratched his cheek.

"A kunai's just a throwing knife. One of the common weapons of a ninja," uttered Shikamaru matter-of-factly.

"Why are they even using that thing in hand-to-hand combat?"

"Well," Chouji tried to explain. "Perhaps they don't want to risk their exploding notes and caltrops...which are very useful and handy."

Shikamaru nodded his head. Then his eyes lit up.

"Or they don't want to end their battle yet."

Chouji looked at him.

"Perhaps," uttered the young Akimichi. "Maybe they enjoyed each other's company back in the Second Exam."

The shadow-user cocked him a brow. Chouji _surely _noticed things he couldn't. He remembered their daunting deals. He turned his charcoal-gray eyes to the field, watching Temari and Ino attack each other with kunais.

He shrugged.

_Perhaps._

* * *

_Hokage Office._

"TEMARI IS SENT BY GAARA?!"

Tsunade slammed both hands on the table, making Shizune and her pet pig Tonton jolt.

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Fighting Ino at Team 10's Training Grounds, Hokage-sama," answered Touji Mizuki, the elite chuunin whom Tsunade assigned to monitor Shikamaru's _schemes,_ in his most calming voice

"The battle is the final test of the Shikamaru's Selection Exam."

"GAH!" exclaimed the Hokage, sinking on her velvety chair.

"What the hell is he planning?! Continue your supervision on Shikamaru, Mizuki, and allow NO—"

"You are assured by Shikamaru himself, Hokage-sama," interrupted the male chuunin with a hint of pride for the shadow-user.

"_The Winner is declared...by the drop of her blood." _He echoed the young jounin's words.

"That is why no, not even one, casualty will be reported to you."

Tsunade blinked at him.

"What?"

Mizuki smiled and decided to explain the test he thought was cleverly thought of.

"This is how it works, Tsunade-sama..."

* * *

_Battleground._

"Enough with the kunais!"

Ino dropped her knife on ground, a bead of sweat rolled down her temple as she fumbled for something else in her pouch. Slightly confused, Temari released her grip on her throwing weapon and watched Ino rummage at a distance.

The young Yamanaka's eyes lit up as she found what she was looking for. She raised her head and held Temari's gaze with fervor. Slowly, but not so slowly, she brought her weapon of choice near to her face.

Temari's eyes narrowed.

In the female chuunin's hand, she held—

"Let's play some shurikens!"

Temari could have fallen. Anime-style. Instead, she sweatdropped.

"From close combat to far—" She thought for the right word.

"Far...shuriken...aiming...combat thing."

"Right on!" Ino took four more shurikens from her holster and held them between the spaces of her fingers.

"I enjoy long-ranged battles, you know." She smiled. A sneer at the young Yamanaka.

"They're really my forte."

"Really?" Ino's eyes widened.

"You want to play with shurikens?"

Temari was in sheer confusion now.

"Just now...didn't you want to..."

Ino chuckled, placing all her weapons back in her holster.

"I was kidding," spoke the female chuunin as she moved to her fighting stance. Her electric-blue eyes smiled at her.

"Without your fan, I figured it'll be a lot easier for me to bring you down."

Ino reached behind her head and pulled the ribbon on her ponytail. Tight.

"So I wanted to get serious now..._Temari-nii-chan_."

The green-eyed kunoichi stared at her for a second before leaning her head to the side.

"Is that so, _Ino-chan_? I was thinking about granting you another request...since you're such a fussy, little blonde."

The psychic-user's comely face suddenly twisted into what Temari thought was the face of total destruction.

Ino lunged towards the sand kunoichi who stood still, waiting for her to be in range.

But to Temari's surprise, the young Yamanaka jumped directly in front of her and somersaulted in the air, hurling spiky shurikens towards her.

The sand kunoichi immediately jumped to evade the assault, aiming a kunai to Ino's exact moment of landing and threw it with blinding speed.

The kunai pierced through the air, and bore itself into the tree behind the female chuunin.

Ino smiled.

The wind-user grinned.

Ino turned around and her eyes widened.

There was an explosive tag attached to the kunai.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

--------------------

"Wow," Chouji whispered. "She's smart..."

Deaf to the young Akimichi, Shikamaru watched the battlegrounds like it was the final episode of his favorite show.

His charcoal-gray eyes narrowed.

_Ino probably got used to the kunais that she forgot they're also used as explosive carriers..._

Never had he seen Temari fight without wielding her giant metal fan...and Ino without the support of his Kagemane.

Seriously.

_Hmm... good thing I let them battle using common weapons, _he thought. _That brought their shinobi abilities to the same levels. _

Shikamaru raised a hand to his chin, closing his eyes in thought as he came up with a very nice conclusion.

_Even if they belonged to different villages and to different ranks..._

Temari panted, a bead of sweat rolling down her temple.

Ino was covered in a thick cloud of smoke, eyes searching.

_...their will to win is the same._

--------------------

Nanoseconds passed, Temari lowered her arms as she protected herself from the massive damage.

She squinted hard into the smoke of the explosion and walked over to check her defeated opponent.

Shock hit her as she had just realized Ino wasn't there.

Nothing was there but a huge chunk of a tree.

Temari leaped back in alarm.

_A kawarimi!_

A wire suddenly struck out of nowhere, like a bullwhip, and darted for its victim in a blinding speed.

Temari turned and jumped back in surprise, skillfully fishing out a smoke grenade from her pouch. She quickly pulled the pin with her teeth but before the sand kunoichi could even throw it, the wire pierced the air, hitting and tieing her down.

_Dammit!_

She fell to the ground with a _thump, _muttering a curse as the blonde's wire constricted her movements.

Proud of clever feat, Ino rushed to the wind-user, but stopped when a thick cloud of smoke enveloped the battleground.

_What the_—

She shook her head in annoyance and leapt above the smoke, releasing several caltrops into the smoke screen.

"Ya-hoo! Temari-nii-chan?" she called in a sarcastically gaily tone.

"How thoughtful of you to have left me waiting!"

When foggy cover-up was gone, Ino looked down at her prey with _shock_.

Constrained by the wire was not Temari.

But a mere caltrop.

"Kussso, she got away!" She screamed furiously.

"Hello, Ino."

The young Yamanaka stood still, feeling the horrendous aura of the sand kunoichi directly behind her.

Temari was standing an inch from her, one hand cupping her mouth while the other holding a kunai positioned near her neck, ready to cut her throat.

The sand kunoichi could feel Ino's pulse speeding up, breathing in a quick pace. A bead of sweat rolled down her temple.

Smiling, Temari ran the tip of her kunai across Ino's perfect cheek, leaving a long, glistening line.

_"The Winner is declared..._

Blood seeped out of the cut, trickled down her damp cheek and onto the ground.

_...by the drop of her blood."_

Slowly, but not so slowly, a smile crept to Shikamaru's lips.

This match had been decided.

* * *

**A/N: **Phew! Finally. Chapter 8. Written. _-beams- _Before anything else, my apologies to all **Ino fans** if the blonde didn't win _-Gomen!-_. The majority voted for Temari and I just HAD to let her win. Hope you'll continue reading as her losing would result to something BIG soon... On the notes, I decided to put them here so it'll all go in one flow and won't be an 'attention-grabber' on top. I'll be _talking _to my reviewers on the next! Hope you enjoyed this _**edited **_chap.. :D! 

Reviews?


	9. Revelations

**Disclaimer: **I own Sasuke. Not Naruto.

**Summary: **Nara Shikamaru is known in the series as the lazy yet the most intelligent shinobi of his batch. He formulates the most intricate, successful tactics and knows the answers to the most perplexed questions. Everyone can justify why he has an intelligence level of over 200! But what can his IQ do when he chooses the love between two ladies? Perhaps it's time to listen to the heart. _InoShikaTema_

* * *

_**CHAPTER NINE: Revelations**_

* * *

_Konoha streets._

The sun started to set several minutes ago as two young jounins made their way to the Hokage Building. Shikamaru listened to their footsteps, oblivious of what to do or what to say. He scratched his cheek as he stole a glance at Temari.

She was walking ever so slowly. So slow that if he ever quickened his current pace, he could have left her behind. The thrilled, green eyes he saw in the battlegrounds were now dozy and bland; the comely, agitated face was now blank and insipid. Her blonde hair was ruffled and

He looked at her bruised arms.

They were slightly wrapped around her, as if hugging herself. The sand kunoichi wasn't injured or badly wounded. Just small cuts. Scratches around her face, her neck. And noticeable red lines left by the metal wire. On her arms... and obviously on the ripped clothes she had on.

Shikamaru looked away.

It wasn't a big deal. This was what every ninja would look after every mission anyway. Tired and battered. Empty and bare. She and the other sand siblings had gone through this.

It wasn't a big deal.

"Here's what you're going to do," said Shikamaru with a straight face, wondering if he gained the wind-user's attention. "We're going to bow. Both, at the same time. Then you're going to state your name. Your village. Then your purpose—which is to be my subordinate. From thereon, I'll handle the rest."

Shikamaru waited for an answer but the sand kunoichi didn't say anything.

"I know it's troublesome, but it's kind of a long-established custom."

The dark-haired jounin anxiously glanced at Temari's expression, but he only saw her vaguely nodding like she was already sleep walking.

"Hey... hey, did you get that? I'm telling you what we're going to—"

"I got it perfectly, dumbass."

The shadow-user stopped in surprise. Slowly, his mouth lifted in a wry smile as he looked at Temari, grinning with partly closed her eyes.

_Temari of the Sand. _

Amusement glinted in his eyes.

_I should have known her better._

* * *

_Ichiraku ... Ramen House._

"Are you feeling better?" asked a worried Chouji as he finished eating his bowl of beef ramen. He was currently treating the young Yamanaka to Ichiraku for a job well done back in the battlegrounds... although she, and we, know the obvious.

"Feeling? I don't feel anything," muttered Ino as she raised a spoon of hot noodles to her mouth. "But she clearly wants to damage a pretty face."

Chouji laughed. "A ninja's face is one delicate target! Makes the opponent stop—or anyone stop—when it's the one aimed. She's smart, isn't she?" The chubby chuunin grinned at the thought. "Actually, I couldn't place my bets on either of you! I can tell Shikamaru was nearly on the edge of his seat..."

Ino's eyes slightly widened. "Shikamaru? _Edge of his seat_?"

Chouji nodded exuberantly. "Hai. Your fight with Temari-san seemed to make him pretty interested."

Ino bowed her head. There was a long, tensed silence.

"She's smart. I'll give her that," said the blonde chuunin, shifting the subject smatter as she drank her iced tea to the last drop. "Strong, clever, keen... big deal. But adjusting to your best friend's inexplicable behavior? Doubt it."

Chouji raised a brow at his former teammate as she stood to her feet and handed her pay to the chef.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, the food was great." She smiled at the old man before turning her back towards him.

"Ne, Ino! Chotto matte!" The young Akamichi catched up to Ino after trying to comprehend what she had just said about the shadow-user. "I told I'll pay for the food! In any case, what do you mean about... Shikamaru's behavior?"

Ino slid him an accusing gaze but didn't stop walking.

"Maybe you're not noticing it... because your _best friends,_" she Ino with a hint of something that made the young Akamichi boil with curiosity. "And he will never tell you anything anyway But to tell you the truth, Chouji, ever since he and _she _got together in the crisis of Suna, Shikamaru..." Her voice trailed off.

"...Seem to have some kind of a—"

"Habit?" Chouji butted in.

"Habit? That's when he forms his fingers into thinking a strategy!" Ino shook her head. "That's not it..."

"A disorder?" Chouji thought again.

"Disorder?" Ino asked, mildly incredulous. "Like a blushing disorder? Hmm... kinda, but I don't think so."

"What about syndrome?" Chouji tried again.

"Syndrome?! What are you, CRAZY?!" Ino yelled. "No, no, no... of course not _syndrome_! Shikamaru's not freakin' sick! Can you think of something ELSE?"

"But I've given you _three _already!What else do you want?!" barked Chouji. "ATTITUDE?"

"_Attitude..." _Ino slowly raised her long, delicate fingers to her chin, looking contemplative. "Yeah... Yeah! Attitude, that's it!"

"What attitude is it, Ino?" Chouji quickly asked, eyes big and ecstatic. "What attitude does Shikamaru show?"

The female chuunin smiled. "I'd love to explain outrageous things to your naïve brain, Chouji. But that's until you pull your salami-looking face away from mine in two seconds."

"Oh... sorry!" The chubby chuunin apologized with a grin. "I can see we're still a little hot-headed..."

"The thing is," spoke Ino, voice calm and quiet as she took a seat on a wooden bench.

"I noticed that our Shikamaru..." She averted her electric-blue eyes downward.

"...Acted a little different when it comes to Temari."

_Temari? _Chouji tried to keep his expression neutral although surprise and wonder started to simmer in his eyes. _Shikamaru and Temari?_

"I fought my best not only because I wanted to kick that kunoichi's butt," admitted Ino. "But I wanted to prove something... to myself, to her, to you, to Shikamaru..." she nearly whispered, eyes searching.

"But I... wasn't able to."

Chouji sat motionless, quiet, allowing the breeze to conquer the silence.

Suddenly realizing her words, the blonde gasped and started wiping something off her face.

"I'm really sorry, Chouji! It's late and I...um...uh...Gotta go!" Ino waved, grinning sheepishly, and whizzed past Chouji like a hurtling rocket. The young Akamichi stood inert, completely stumped.

_Why did she...? _He scratched his head, raising a worried brow at the direction of the young Yamanaka.

_And what was it that she wanted to prove...?_

* * *

_Hokage Building._

The jounins stopped in front of two, tall mahogany doors, both polished to the bone and seemingly well-built. Embossed at the center was the famed emblem of the Hidden Village of Konoha—the same emblem each and every shinobi of the Leaf were wearing on their foreheads.

"This is it," Shikamaru announced, hands digging into his pockets. "Tsunade-baa-sama's office."

Temari raised her head, took a deep breath and reached for the doorknob.

"Hey, are you sure you're not..." Shikamaru grabbed the metal handle, laying his hand upon hers. She stared at him.

"...drained or anything?" He nearly squeaked.

_Dammit!_

His face turned beet red when he realized what had just happened. He released his grip on the doorknob and scratched his head in embarassment.

Temari smiled a little. A mere smile that made the shadow-user swallow the sudden lump in his throat.

"Wow, you're worrying about me?" she asked.

"No, I'm not worried. Why would I be worried? That's just troublesome. It's just that—"

"You're funny," She grinned. A grin that was more like an expression of a dangerous conclusion.

"Me? Funny?" The young Nara pointed at himself. "I wasn't saying anything. I just thought it'd be troublesome to walk all the way here then return empty-handed," he stated logically.

"We won't leave empty-handed," said Temari, moving a hand to her neck, gently massaging it as if it were hurt. "I'm still your subordinate, right?"

His lips curved in a wry smile—of what she said, of what she was doing...

_Ah, hell_.

"Let's go."

Temari reached for the doorknob as Shikamaru waited for the door to creak and open.

_Here's my subordinate, Baa-sama, _he proudly thought as he stepped into the soundless office.

_Miss Temari of the Sand._

But before Shikamaru could even raise his eyes, a loud _BANG! _suddenly cut through the air, more like the sound of a birthday trumpet, followed by the raining of countless confetti.

_What the...? _Shikamaru stared baffled at the scene.

_What... is this— _Temari had small pieces of colored paper on her head and had big, green eyes of a two-year-old.

A bizarre chorus of "Welcome, Shikamaru's Subordinate!!" was heard, and another round of sprinkling—and this time—of small dried flowers and other little cute whatevers thrown over the couple. And finally, a lopsided handclapping.

Shikamaru and Temari stood, eyes twitching. Waiting if there were banners and streamers left to pop out at the moment...

"Hope you enjoyed that," said a very familiar, chirpy, female voice. "Well, you didn't really have to 'cause that was _her _idea."

Shikamaru tensed, recognizing the voice, and stood straight.

After brushing the confetti off her hair, Temari looked up and saw Godaime Tsunade sitting patiently on a swivel chair, a smile curving her ruby lips; her grinning dark-haired assistant Shizune and her cute pig, Tonton, on her arms.

Temari's mouth went autopilot and lifted in a bashful smile.

"Hi!" Shizune greeted the two with a mile-wide beam.

"Oh... Tsunade-baa-sama," Shikamaru bowed his head.

"No need for formalities, Shikamaru." Tsunade raised a hand that made the shadow-user look up. Slowly, but not so slowly, the Fifth gazed at the direction of the one beside him.

Temari blinked.

"It seems your companion and I have much to discuss," spoke the female sannin, slowly raising a scroll to her face. Temari's eyes widened as she instantly recognized that roll of parchment on the Hokage's hand...

_That was what Kankurou was talking about! _

Her green eyes averted downward in thought.

_Gaara... _

_**Flashback . . . **_

The sky was a huge blanket of white and pale blue hues as two recognized siblings silently approached the towering gates of Suna. The obscure ingress of their hidden village was an impressive sand-made structure, colossal in size and seemingly crafted into a shape resembling those of a stair's. Surprisingly, the puppeteer had come to bid his older sister—who was about to leave for Konohakagure—goodbye and good luck.

"Gaara sent a message to Konoha," said Kankurou in a quiet, reserved voice. "I think he's informing them of our condition... and your arrival."

"Do you know what in hell is he planning?" Temari asked, eyebrows drawn in confusion. "He just told me to spy on Shikamaru... that really doesn't say much, you know."

Kankurou lowered his head.

He knew Gaara.

Gaara was very devious.

He wouldn't tell anyone what he would be planning until one correct move had been accomplished _perfectly_. Even the elders and the advisers of Suna would not fathom what was in his mind.

They did not even bother to ask.

Everyone knew the auburn-haired Kazekage was the worse enigma to solve. Nevertheless, it was clear to Kankurou that his tight-lipped brother didn't want anymore mistakes to occur. He wanted the next steps to be successful—flawless even—before he discusses a strategy to the council or announces a hardly thought proposal.

Gaara wanted to ensure every, single breathing being in the village that he knew what he was doing. That his plan would unfold perfectly and there was no backfiring anymore.

In that way, no one would blame him and his safe intentions.

In that way, his plan would unfold exactly the way he planned it.

In that way... he was certain he could save Suna.

_This is the villagers' fault... _Kankurou clenched his fists, face distorted with resentment.

_Goddamn it..._

"Kankurou..." Temari noticed the troubled looked on his brother's face and looked at him with worrying, verdant eyes.

"What's wrong?"

The puppeteer looked at his fair-haired sister.

Temari was a headstrong, ass-kicking, weapon-wielding female. She had the strength of a bear and swiftness of a tiger. When danger envelopes the air, she was always the first to take action. But when Gaara transformed into the monster Shukaku, she was powerless. So fearful. So vulnerable. She was shaking and screaming and covering her ears like everyone was going to die.

Temari was one of the strongest shinobi he had ever met. Everyone thought she was probably the toughest genin in the Chuunin Exams.

But when it comes to the safety of her brothers and her village that she could not spare, she transforms into a feeble, fraidy-cat. Hiding and waiting for peril and torture and madness to end.

Unable to do anything.

Petrified to do anything.

"He's planning something," Kankurou informed his sister in a low, quiet, voice. More like a warning.

"And I'm damn sure it includes _you._"

_**End of Flashback.**_

Temari looked up to meet the Hokage's eyes. Yellow eyes that seem to understand every core of her being. Every core of Suna.

Every core of Gaara.

"Hai... Tsunade-sama." She answered.

* * *

**A/N: **End! Hope you enjoyed this chap. Before anything else, I'd like to comment on some of the reviews I got:D

**Isaac says Booga: **Hontou ni arigatou for the review! I hope you're glad with Temari winning.

**Eddi: **Thanks and you're good, too! Hope you enjoyed the chap.

**biftik: **Temari won! -hurray!- Hope you had fun reading the previous and this chap! Arigatou for the review.

**Amaya no Hime: **Thanks for saying it's a great story... _-sniff- _Gomen, Ino didn't win. Thanks for the review!

**anonymous: **Hai... Temari won, 'cuz you, guys, are the B-E-S-T! Arigatou for the review. Hope you'll write your name soon.

**Mystical-Dreamer57: **Arigatou gozaimasu for reviewing in chaps 6 and 7!! _-bows- _You're so nice... Just to clear up the confusion, Shikamaru isn't running the Chuunin Exams. It was the Female Subordinate Selection Exam, some kinda _special _exam he made for female ninjas who want to and can be his subordinate in an A-Class mission. About Ino, she isn't _really _into Shikamaru right now. But soon enough... she will. Head over heels! XD Gomen Ino didn't win. Hope you enjoyed this chap!

**The Procrastinating Shadow: **Hope you enjoyed the previous chap 'cuz Temari WON! _-hurrah!- _Hontou ni arigatou for the review and giving me ideas as it helped me a LOT on the story's plot. Thank you so much! Arigatou for the review and hope you liked this update. Yokatta yo, minna-san!

Reviews?


End file.
